Demon's Return
by dean-supernatural-sam
Summary: Dean and Sam are recovering from a recent run in with The Demon, and meet a nurse who's not all she seems. Will something come between the brothers once and for all? Sequel to Reality Bites. COMPLETE! Rated T minor language, minor torture
1. Recovery

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dean or Sam; if I did they'd be locked in my basement. This is for the pure enjoyment of others, I'm not making money from it etc. I had not seen any episodes past Something Wicked when this was started, so anything that seems copied is purely coincidental. Thankyou.

**A/N: **This is the sequel to 'Reality Bites', so I recommend that you read that one first.

Welcome to my new story guys! sorry, it's been a long time coming...but it's finally here! The first couple of chaps are setting the scene, but more action will come. I'm starting it with a T rating, but that may, and most likely, be bumped up to M. we'll just have to wait and see.

I hope you like it, and please, REVIEW! it's not that hard, seriously.

Nikki

**Demons Return**

**Chapter 1 - Recovery**

'_Just coz she couldn't finish it doesn't mean I can't,' Bruce said menacingly. He looked at Dean with satisfaction. 'He is so close to dying that it's funny.'_

'_You don't have to do this,' said Sam. 'you can just walk away from it, and we won't send anyone after you. You can get away from this.'_

'_But what if I don't want you? I've wanted to kill you and your smart-ass brother as much as Allanah did.'_

'_C'mon Bruce…look at him. He won't be trying much after this. He's broken…you succeeded. And seeing him like this breaks me…don't u realize? You've made our lives hell!'_

_Bruce paused. 'You know what,' he said with a grin. 'It's more fun when you have a fighting chance. I'd prefer it if you were better.'_

_Suddenly Bruce dropped to his knees, a pained expression on his face, and a bright light exploded from him. A dark mist poured from his mouth, swirled around him, before going straight through him. Bruce fell to the ground, dead._

_A voice echoed through the room._

'_This isn't over yet…don't feel too good about yourselves because I will return…and rid of you once again…'_

Sam Winchester shot up in bed, the sweat pouring down his face. He glanced over at Dean who was dead asleep in the hospital bed next to him and began to calm down. It had been weeks since they had escaped from The Demon, and there had been no sight of the damn thing.

'Stop overreacting,' he muttered to himself. Sitting up in his bed, still a slight bit tender, he watched his sleeping brother with interest. Dean hardly moved. Why was he so lucky to actually get sleep?

He looked up with a slight smile as their nurse, Katie; waltzed in, lunch in hand.

'Lunch time!' said Dean, waking up immediately.

'Unfortunately for you Dean, you don't get lunch until I get a full check up,' said Katie, setting the tray in front of Sam with a smile. Dean just muttered something incoherently under his breath.

'How's your hand?' she asked. 'Is it any better?'

'Well, it's moving, so what more could I ask for.'

'Not painful?'

'Nope.'

They smiled warmly at each other. Dean and Katie had become very close over the last couple of weeks, always finding time to have a chat with each other. And Katie hated to admit it, but she was falling in love with this bright, handsome, yet emotionally scarred man. The surprising part was that Dean didn't see it as one of his normal flings; he had real feelings in him somewhere.

Katie scooted quickly around, checking his temperature, his heart rate and all of his injuries.

'Well,' she said brightly. 'I'd say that you're on the road to recovery. Only a couple more days and you'll be out of here. And only a week or two until that cast is removed from your leg…but your wrist will need to stay bandaged for a while. So really, it's all positive!'

'Fantastic,' said Dean, before digging into his food.

'How are you feeling Sam?' asked Katie.

'I'm feeling great,' he replied. 'Thanks.'

Katie quickly checked Sam's temperature, and inspected his wounds. They were all fine, except his gunshot wounds, which she promptly redressed.

'Anything else I can get for you?' she asked when she was done.

'Yeah, how about some real food!' piped up Dean, his face screwed up in disgust. 'I'd kill for a burger.'

Katie gave a small laugh before she clutched quietly at her stomach and shook her head slightly. She was taking air in short, sharp breaths, and she had turned a ghostly white.

'Hey, Katie…you ok? Katie?' Sam furrowed his brow in concern.

'I…I'm fine,' she gasped, her head down, eyes diverted. 'I'll be back later.'

'Katie!' cried out Dean in concern.

Katie rushed out of the room, and closed the door, leaning weakly against it. She looked up, her eyes slit and a deep black. An evil smile crept onto her lips. She had those Winchesters right where she wanted them…her fun would begin soon.


	2. A Place To Stay

**Chapter 2 - A Place To Stay**

'Fresh air!' exclaimed Dean as he exited the hospital on his crutches two days later. Sam walked out behind him, also grateful for the air.

'Yeah, it's nice,' he said.

Dean smiled in delight at his fixed Impala, and eased his way into the passenger seat. Sam retrieved the crutches, throwing them into the back seat, and slid himself gently behind the wheel. They sat there in silence, still amazed that they were alive.

'What next?' asked Sam. He glanced at Dean, who was looking thoughtful.

'Well…I think we should hang around here. I mean, we'd be near the hospital, and they know our injuries best…'

'Is that really a smart idea though?' Sam asked skeptically. 'I mean…that demon could pop up anywhere. It's not safe.'

'Aw c'mon Sam. You said yourself that it wanted to wait until we're not injured. So we should stay.'

'This isn't because of the hospital…is it Dean?' Said Sam., a grin creeping onto his face. 'This is about Katie. You don't want to leave her.'

'No Sam, that's not it,' Dean said defensively, a little too quickly.

'Haha! I knew it! Dean and Katie sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Dean with the baby's carriage!' Sam smiled in delight as Dean punched his arm.

'Dude you are sick.'

'Whatever,' sighed Sam in between laughs. They both jumped as someone knocked on the driver's side window. Katie peered in.

'Did I scare you?' she asked innocently when Sam rolled the window down. 'What are you guys doing? You've been sitting in here for five minutes now.'

'We're just not sure if we should stay here, where we're close to the hospital, or continue on to wherever we were going before we came here,' replied Dean.

'Oh you guys should stay!' said Katie enthusiastically. 'I mean…it would be smart to stay near the hospital.'

'Well, that's good and all, but we don't really have enough money for a hotel,' said Sam firmly.

'No problem,' said Katie smoothly. 'I live in a house that's too big for one person; there's room for you guys, free of charge. I insist that you stay.'

'Well there you go,' said Dean to Sam. 'Looks like we can stay after all. Thankyou Katie.' He smiled warmly at her.

'You can just follow me in my car,' she said, and walked off.

'Gees Dean, you are so annoying sometimes!' grumbled Sam. He sighed with defeat and pulled out after Katie.

It was a five-minute drive to Katie's house. The house was single story, with an attic,old and wooden, part of the walls covered in ivy.

'That's creepy,' muttered Sam.

'Huh?' asked Dean softly. Sam glanced at his brother, who was staring intently straight ahead.

'Don't you think the house is creepy?' he repeated.

'Uh...yeah whatever Sam, do whatever you want.'

Sam followed Dean's gaze to see Katie bending over into her trunk, trying to retrieve a lost item. Her skirt was now effectively shorter than it should be.

'You sicken me Dean,' said Sam, getting out of the car.

Dean finally glanced at Sam. 'What?'

Sam just rolled his eyes and walked away.

'Uh Sam…' Dean called out. 'Little help? I kinda have a cast on my leg.'

Sam grabbed some of Katie's bags and escorted her inside, ignoring Dean.

'Sam? SAM! GET YOUR TALL ASS BACK HERE!'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2. not much action, again. but if u read reality bites, i'm sure you know whats coming. thanks for the interest :)**

**Nikki**


	3. Changing Sides

**Chapter 3 - Changing Sides**

'Hey! Dean! Get your behind out of bed!' yelled Sam a couple of weeks later. He strode into Dean's bedroom, yanking the bed sheets off his brother, who promptly stuck his rude finger up.

'Go away!' he moaned. 'Let me sleep!'

'Dean, it's ten in the morning! We have to be at the hospital in a half hour! So get up!'

'What do mean we have to be there,' Dean grumbled sleepily into his pillow. 'No one ever told me. Why do we have to go?'

'Because Dean, today is the day that your cast comes off,' said Sam. 'and I told you three times yesterday!'

Dean sat up in a flash.

'I'm up. I can't stand this stupid annoying thing anymore.'

Sam just gritted his teeth and left the room.

'Hey Sam!' Dean called after him. 'Bacon and eggs would be nice! I'm hungry!'

The drive to the hospital was quick and as Sam pulled up outside, Dean couldn't have hauled himself out of that car any faster. In a flash he had his crutches and was speeding inside, Sam strolling casually behind him. This was it; this was the last visit they would have to make here. Then they could leave the blasted place behind, and hopefully, the demon. Sam sat in the waiting area as Dean was ushered through a door.

'Hey Sam,' greeted Katie, sitting beside him. 'How are you today?'

'Yeah, good,' Sam replied. 'We're just getting that cast off Dean's leg, and then we'll be out of here.' He turned to face her. 'We really appreciate your help over the last couple of weeks; over the last couple of months, really, but we have to get back on the road.'

'Oh,' sighed Katie, looking down sadly. 'I was kinda hoping that you'd stay…I mean, this place isn't that bad.'

'It is to us,' replied Sam. 'I'm sorry; but we have a lot of bad memories that we want to forget.'

'I guess I can't blame you,' she said. 'You were both in terrible condition when you were admitted…both physically and mentally.'

She looked him dead in the eye.

'Sam…somehow I don't believe what you told the police. You weren't just in the wrong place at the wrong time…someone purposefully took you there and did that to you. It's just a pity you won't do anything about it.'

'Katie, we did do something about it. Those two people…that girl and guy…I had to kill them. They aren't coming back; ever.'

'But I don't want you guys to leave.'

They sat there in an awkward silence, before Dean burst out of the room a half hour later.

'I'M FREE!' he cried, limping over to Sam and Katie.

'Whoa, Dean, wait!' called a doctor, running after him, carrying crutches. 'You still need these.'

He thrust them into Dean's arms and walked away.

'Yeah, like I'm gunna use them,' Dean scoffed, slinging them over his shoulder. 'C'mon Sammy, Katie, I shout you to lunch.'

'Dean,' said Sam in a low tone. 'I think we should go pack up our things…we need to get moving now.'

Dean's face dropped. 'Sam…why? Do we have to?'

'Yeah Dean.'

'You guys go back home; I'll be there soon,' intervened Katie, and walked off.

'Sam why do we have to leave?' asked Dean as they burst out the front doors. 'I finally find someone who I actually like, who I could actually settle down with, and your making me leave!'

'Yeah, Dean, but you did the same to me,' said Sam, facing his brother. 'I found Sarah, the first girl I felt comfortable with after Jessica's death, and you dragged me from that too.'

'But we had to find Dad!' continued Dean. 'And we don't need to find him anymore.'

'Too bad Dean, we're leaving before this demon comes back and something else horrible happens.'

They both got into the car, silently fuming at each other.

Katie walked in the door as they finished packing. Sam, his bag slung over his shoulder, gave her a quick hug.

'Thanks Katie, for everything,' he said. 'We're really sorry that we have to leave like this…we'll stay in touch though, I promise.'

'Take care Sam,' she said quietly, adjusting her sunglasses, making sure her eyes were covered.

Sam gave one last smile before he headed out the door to the car.

'I don't want to leave you,' said Dean sincerely. 'I'm in love with you.'

'I know Dean, I don't want you to leave either...I love you too. But looking at Sam, I can tell that you have to leave, even if you don't want to.'

'Yeah…we do. Our lives are pretty messed up, and we need to fix it.'

'Goodbye Katie,' whispered Dean, and he leant in closer to her.

Their lips met, as they experienced their first, and probably last kiss. Katie drew back first, as Dean lingered, and a purplish mist drew from his mouth into hers. Dean opened his eyes, which had turned a deep black, as Katie removed her glasses, revealing her black eyes.

That evil smile crept onto her lips again. Finally, she had a Winchester on her side. She had total, utter control.

And they were both going down.


	4. Could This Day Get Any Worse?

**Chapter 4 - Could This Day Get Worse?**

'You all right, Dean?' asked Sam as Dean climbed into the car.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' said Dean, slouching back against the seat.

'Where'd you get those sunglasses from?' asked Sam, confused. 'I've never seen them before…dude, it's not even that sunny today.'

'But it's too bright…and my head hurts,' Dean mumbled, casually looking away.

'So…are we going?' asked Sam. 'you said you wanted to drive…I'm letting you.'

'Actually Sam, no, we're not going,' said Dean, pulling his gun and pointing it at Sam. 'Get out of the car.'

'Dude…what are you doing!' exclaimed Sam. Dean rubbed his head, dislodging the sunglasses, revealing his eyes.

'Doing what my master wants,' he said. 'Now, GET OUT OF THE CAR!'

'Yeah Sam, out of the car,' came Katie's voice from behind him. Sam turned to look at her in surprise.

'Not you too!' he groaned in frustration, seeing her eyes.

'Hey Sam,' hisses Katie. 'Do you know who I am? That's right…I've been waiting so long for you to get better, I told you I'd be back. Now…get out of the car.'

Sam slowly opened the door, keeping his hands in sight. 'Dean? C'mon Dean, I know your there somewhere.'

'That's where your wrong,' said Katie slamming him up against the car. 'I sucked his life from his body…his body is empty. It obeys only my commands.'

'You're a little piece of shit, you know that Sam?' said Dean, as if to show his capabilities. 'All you ever did was betray dad and I…it's so much better on the dark side. You should come and join us.'

'No,' said Sam, lashing out and punching dean in the face. Katie pressed her gun to the side of his head.

'I wouldn't do that,' she said softly, running the muzzle of the gun down his face. 'We hold the power.

Dean extracted some handcuffs and roughly put them on Sam's wrists, behind his back.

'Time for some fun,' he said, and with a swift punch to the temple, Sam was out like a light.

'Good work babe,' said Katie, kissing Dean softly. She walked up the path to the house, Dean behind her, carrying Sam over his shoulder. Once inside, Katie led the way to the attic, her eyes lighting up in happiness at the state of the room. It wasn't your normal attic.

'Have your pick sweetie,' said Katie to Dean.

After a glance at all his possible options, Dean moved over to a cage, that was just big enough to hold a man, and lowered Sam in through the door on top of the cage. He slid the door shut, locking it into place, and grabbed a nearby remote, pressing in a couple of buttons.

He watched in fascination as the cage lowered into the floor, and a wooden panel slid over the top. If he hadn't known better, it would've looked like a normal attic.

'Let's see if he can last in there,' said Katie. 'C'mon Dean…we need to hunt. I'm getting hungry.'

They left the attic, locking the door behind them.

Sam awoke to pitch black. He moaned quietly at the harsh throbbing in his head, and went to touch it, but found his hands were still cuffed behind him. Where was he? He failed the attempt to straighten his legs, realizing that he was in some sort of cage.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness though, he could see that it wasn't just a cage that imprisoned him. As his fingers slipped through the small bars behind him, he came to a realization that he was surrounded by concrete.

'Just great,' he muttered.

He couldn't feel air coming in, which concerned him, but he was breathing easily, so that would have to do for now. He tried to maneuver his hands in front of him, but the tight space allowed no room for change. He was stuck. In a small space. Again.

This day couldn't get any worse.


	5. Feeding

**Chapter 5 - Feeding**

Night had fallen hours ago. They stood in the shadows, barely making a sound, anticipating their next victim. Both dressed in dark clothes, their eyes matching, they leant casually against the wall of the alleyway, peering around the corner every now and then to spot their prey. They weren't disappointed.

A middle-aged man staggered his way down the street, obviously drunk, and came to a rest near the alley, one hand on the wall for support. The two people came out of the shadows, gripping his upper arms.

'Let us help you,' came a woman's voice. 'Your in no state to be walking alone by yourself.'

'Aww, thanks love,' managed the drunk, his voice a thick English accent. 'I knew holidaying here was an excellent idea.'

'Your on a holiday?' the woman replied excitedly. 'So…you don't know anyone around here?'

'Nope.'

'Excellent,' she hissed, and they led him around the corner.

A loud roar erupted through the air, followed by the mans merciful screaming. Blood splattered the walls as the mans screaming ceased, as his body became limp, the two figures leaning over him. The woman produced a knife, slicing the mans chest open, beckoning her friend to complete the task. His hand steadily plunged into the wound, and when he ripped it back out, he clutched a heart, and presented it to the woman. She took it happily, letting it drop with an echoing squish into a container.

'Now we feed,' she said simply, and tipping the man slightly so the blood ran, drank thirstily. 'Try some.'

The other figure, slightly hesitant, bent down, and drank a small amount of blood. He pulled back slightly, as if shocked by what he had done, but as a feeling washed over him, he clamped back down, draining the man completely.

'Tastes like vodka,' he laughed harshly.

A scream met their ears.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!'

Their heads shot up, eyes somewhat glowing, and they sped after the woman who had witnessed their foul act. She never stood a chance. As one fed off the blood, the other looked around slightly, and a streetlight hit his face. It was Dean.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam stirred from his sleep as light hit him and he felt the cage moving up out of wherever he was. As it jolted to a stop, he blinked at the brightness of the light, his eyes not adjusted after so long in the dark.

'Did you have fun Sammy?' mocked Katie, kicking the cage in disgust.

'It's Sam,' was his response through gritted teeth. 'Where's Dean?'

As if on cue, Dean sauntered though the door. Sam's jaw dropped slightly at the sight. Something wasn't right…Dean looked…different.

'Did you miss me?' Dean mocked, his eyes flashed brightly, before returning to the black colour they had been before.

'Is that…is that blood?' asked Sam in disbelief. Dean touched the corner of his mouth, and red appeared on his finger.

'Yeah, it is,' he said with a grin, wiping his face with his sleeve.

'What do you think your doing!' cried Sam in horror. 'What are you doing to my brother!'

Katie smiled, an amused expression on her face.

'Do you know what happens when a human drinks human blood?' she asked. 'They change; they turn wild. And do you know what happens when a human, eats a human heart?' She held up the container that held two bloody hearts. 'They change form. They turn into monsters. Look at Dean…he's helped drain two people and he's already hungry for more.'

'Can't I have just a little more?' murmured Dean, staring at Sam hungrily.

'No Dean, you've had enough. You need to go sleep now…it'll help.'

Dean growled slightly, but left the room.

'It's just you and me Sammy boy,' Katie said. 'Won't this be fun?' She unlocked the top of the cage.

'Get out.'

Sam struggled to his feet, his legs wobbly from being so cramped for so long, and with slight help from Katie, clambered out.

'Move.'

They left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**sorry about the lateness guys...i forgot to post yesterday. another post will be up soon, i promise.**

**review, as always**

**Nikki**


	6. Snap Out Of It!

**Chapter 6 - Snap Out Of It!**

Sam looked around, slightly nervous, as Katie prodded him down the hall. He had a bad feeling about where they were going, and what would happen to him. Katie stopped him in front of a bolted door, opened it and pushed him in.

Sam's brow furrowed with confusion. It was a bedroom. An ordinary bedroom, with a bed, a wardrobe, and a fireplace. He shot his quizzical look at her, and she smiled in return.

'I need to put you somewhere while I change the attic around,' she said matter of factly. 'Go sit against the wall, next to the fire place.'

Without hesitation Sam sat where she had pointed. This could be his chance to escape. While she was busily fixing a chain to the underside of the bed, Sam dug quietly into his back pocket, pulling out a pick and slowly beginning to pick the lock on the cuffs.

He smiled slightly as one fell away, and began on the other. Once he was completely free, he reached over to the small poker that was sitting beside the fireplace, and hid it behind his back. When Katie turned around, it looked like Sam was exactly how she left him.

'Have a big rest Sammy…it's the last you'll be getting,' she said, approaching him.

'Oh yeah?' responded Sam. 'Well…I don't think so.'

He plunged the poker deep into her stomach, until it broke through on the other side.

'Sorry Katie,' he muttered as she gasped in surprise. He stood up, ready to leave.

'You don't think this will actually do anything,' Katie hissed angrily, slowly sliding the poker out of her stomach. The wound healed immediately.

'Oh shit,' complained Sam. He cracked his knuckles. 'Looks like this is gunna be don't the hard way.'

She swung at him, and he ducked, lashing out with his feet and tripping her up. She landed hard on her back, but she was on her feet in two seconds flat. They circled slowly, before each swinging a punch, and having a hand-to hand combat. It came to a stop as Sam got hold of her arm and twisted it behind her back.

'If I had a gun, I'd kill your ass,' he whispered. He grabbed the cuffs and cuffed her to the bed post, and ran out the door, bolting it behind him.

'DEAN!' yelled Katie. 'DEAN HE'S GETTING AWAY!'

Dean appeared instantly in the hall, and Sam nearly running straight into him.

'Dean man, c'mon. It's Sam, it's your bro.'

'I know who you are,' said Dean. 'I told you Sam…join the dark side. It's so much better. Not a worry in the world.'

'Dean…SNAP OUT OF IT!' Yelled Sam.

He wanted his brother back more than ever. With a grunt of frustration, he ran back in the opposite direction, determined to find a way out of the house. He'd get Dean later. While Dean was quickly freeing Katie, Sam ran down some back stairs.

He weaved his way through the house; thank god he knew the way around. He crashed through the front door, Dean and Katie pounding behind him, and slid into the car. He was gone in a flash.

Dean and Katie slid to a halt, their eyes flashing.

'He stole my car!' yelled Dean angrily.

'Find him,' ordered Katie. 'FIND HIM!'


	7. Operation Get Dean Back

**Chapter 7 - Operation Get Dean Back**

Sam hit the steering wheel in frustration as he sped away from Dean and Katie, The last thing he wanted to do was leave Dean behind, but he had no choice, considering all Dean wanted to do was convert him to being evil. The next dilemma was how to get Dean back. Sam knew someone could be possessed, but sucking out someone's life? That was a new one. Considering Dean was still there, but just evil.

At least he didn't have a headache.

He found himself sitting outside the local library, and decided this would be the best place to start.

'God Sam…stop being so stupid,' he muttered.

As if the local library would have books on demons. And Dean would know immediately where he was. He needed somewhere safe, where no one would think of looking for him. A thought swept him.

His dad hadn't told him much…but apparently John had a brother, who lived in the area, who was also a demon hunter. All he needed was an address.

He headed into the library.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie paced angrily in front of Dean.

'How could you just let him escape like that?' she scolded. 'You had him! Your better than him…it should've been easy.'

'Sorry,' said Dean uncaringly, popping some chewing gum into his mouth.

'That's not good enough!' she yelled. 'You're his brother; where would he go?'

'Probably to the library, to find out how to kill you.'

Katie stopped.

'The library? You couldn't tell me this before?'

She grabbed the keys to her car and stormed out, Dean strolling behind her.

They pulled up at the library not long after. The impala stood out on the other side of the street.

'Told you so,' said Dean. 'He's geek boy. He's drawn to these places like magnets.'

Katie turned off the engine, and silence fell between them as they observed the library. The occasional pop came from Dean as he blew bubbles with his gum. They both sat up straighter as Sam rushed down the steps of the library, and roared off quickly in the Impala.

'He wasn't in there long,' said Dean, a frown on his face. 'Usually research takes ages…'

Katie did a u-turn and began tailing Sam, keeping a couple of cars between them. A light changed ahead of them, and they were forced to stop while Sam streamed away.

'Do you know where he's going?' Katie asked.

'Not the faintest idea.'

'Ugh…we'll find him later,' she said in disgust. 'Right now…I'm hungry.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam glanced in his rearview mirror again. Yep, that was them, following him. How could he lose them? He smiled in delight as a light turned yellow ahead, and he shot through it, relieved to see that they came to a halt and didn't try to follow him. He didn't even know where he was going; he hadn't found his uncles address anywhere. He sighed and pulled into yet another scummy hotel for a night.

Again, they waited in the shadows of an alley, and again, they found a weak victim. As Katie filled up on the sweet blood, Dean casually looked around. He froze as he spotted Sam leaving the local bar.

'Katie,' he called. 'I see him.'

She was beside him instantly, her face curled into a twisted smile.

'You go get him,' she ordered. 'I'll um…finish up here.'

Dean paced away silently into the night, following Sam in the shadows. As Sam walked, he felt a shiver, and instinct told him he was being followed, and he knew it was Dean. His plan was working nicely. As he slipped around a corner, he pressed himself against the brick wall, prepared for what had to be done.

As Dean slipped around the corner after him,he grabbed him in a headlock from behind, clapping a pre-soaked chloroformed rag of his mouth and nose. Dean struggled furiously in his grip, but not long after sagged unconscious to the ground.

'Sorry Dean,' muttered Sam, cuffing his brother's hands behind him.

He fireman carried him to the Impala, which was waiting nearby, and dumped him in the trunk, closing the lid reluctantly.

God he hoped this would work.


	8. Uncle Joe

**Chapter 8 - Uncle Joe**

As Katie finished feeding she heard an engine roar to life. She shot to her feet and ran out of the alleyway, in time to see the Impala speeding away. She caught a glimpse of the driver; long shaggy brown hair. It had to be Sam. Where was Dean?

'Dean' she hissed, looking around cautiously. 'Dean!'

She rounded the corner and followed the faint scent Dean had left behind. When the scent stopped, there was no Dean.

'Dammit!' she yelled.

She knew that Sam would try converting Dean back, and it was possible. She just needed to be ready for when they came after her. She headed into the nearby bar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam came to a halt outside the hotel. He desperately needed to find his uncle before Dean suffocated to death in the trunk…but how? Searching the local phone book hadn't worked, so it was obviously a private number. His eyes rested on his dad's journal that was on the seat beside him. Flicking through it quickly, he came across a list of numbers, relieved when he saw his uncles was listed. He dialed it quickly.

'Yeah, hi…is this Joe Winchester? Thank god…it's Sam, your nephew…I'm good, how are you? That's great…I'm sorry to be calling so late but I need your help…'

A half hour later Sam pulled up at his uncle's house, and parked the Impala in the garage where Joe was waiting.

'Sam! My god…it's been a while,' exclaimed Joe. 'Look how much you've grown! And where's that brother of yours?'

'Ah, that's the problem,' said Sam, wincing as a loud thump came from the trunk.

'What have you got in there my boy?'

'It's kinda a long story…'

Joe popped the trunk, his eyebrows shooting sky high at the contents.

'Well I'll be damned,' he muttered. He glanced at Sam. 'It better be a good story.'

So Sam told Joe everything that had happened in the last couple of months. His uncle showed no reaction when Sam informed him of John's death, but that was expected. His family was good at hiding emotions. When he had finished explaining Dean's currant predicament, Joe popped the trunk again and hauled Dean out.

'C'mon Sam, you can stay here the night,' he said. 'We'll deal with him tomorrow.'

He firmly led a struggling Dean over to a steel door, and pushed him into the room, which had a bed and a toilet in it. He uncuffed Dean and shut the door, bolting and locking it.

'He'll be ok for the night.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the bar, Katie was making her way around, slowly gathering a bunch of strong, young men. They followed her as if in a trance, as she led them from the bar, to the alleyway. She slowly went to each one, kissing them, and taking their life from them. Soon all ten of the men's eyes were black, waiting for her command. She looked around, satisfied with her army, and with a click of her fingers they all disappeared; sent back to her place.

If Sam wanted a war, he was about to get one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I apologise for the length of chapter guys...i've started writing them longer than they have been, so dont fret! i have been posting this on another site, and i always feel rushed to get it up for my other readers, so i make them short. it will get better :)**

**Thanks for hanging in, and tomorrow, i will give you two updates. **

**it's starting to get juicy...**

**Nikki**


	9. Setting A Trap

**Chapter 9 - Setting A Trap**

Sam and Joe were up at dawn, preparing to convert Dean back to their side. Sam didn't have a clue what to do, so he just sat back and observed his uncle, who had been mixing certain ingredients with each other, and making a drink out of it.

'I haven't tried this before,' his uncle said. 'But all he needs is a is a big mouthful and he'll be back to normal.'

'I've never heard of this before,' said Sam. 'It's definitely a new one…but one question. How are we supposed to make him swallow it?'

'C'mon Dean…one swallow and we'll leave!' complained Sam.

They had Dean's arms chained above him to the ceiling, with Joe in front of him holding the drink, and Sam behind him trying to pry his mouth open. Dean had clamped his mouth firmly shut the second they had walked in, and wasn't about to give in. With a frustrated sigh Joe reached forward and pinched Dean's nose shut, cutting off all air sources.

Dean struggled slightly, but didn't give in, before his face slowly went blue, and his lips parted slightly for air. Sam took the chance, and in a flash, had Dean's mouth open. Joe released Dean's nose and poured a large quantity of the drink into Dean's mouth, and as Sam released his grip, Joe covered Dean's mouth with his hand so it wouldn't be spat out again.

'Swallow,' he ordered. 'Your not getting out of this one.'

Dean's black eyes pierced into his uncles, and Joe never even blinked. As Sam reached over to block his nose, he screwed up his face, and swallowed.

'Thankyou,' sighed Sam. He reached up to release Dean.

'No Sam, not yet,' ordered his uncle. 'It hasn't worked yet…we can't let him go until we're sure.'

Some miles away, back at Katie's place as she slept, a purple mist slipped out of her mouth, and sailed away through the air, looking for it's owner. It slowly descended, and slipped its way underneath Joe's garage door.

'It's me, it's really Dean' said Dean, his eyes flashing. 'I love Sam; I don't want to kill him. Ok? It's me…so you can release me now.'

Joe and Sam watched skeptically as evil Dean continued to try convince them he wasn't evil.

'JUST LET ME GO YOU STUPID SON OF A-OOF!'

A purple mist sprung forward and forced its way into his throat. Joe and Sam looked forward expectantly as Dean closed his eyes, and shook his head. When he looked up, his eyes were clear.

'Dean?' Sam asked hopefully.

'Who else would I fucking be?' exclaimed Dean. 'What do you think your doing? Let me go now! I can't believe you Sam.'

'That's Dean,' said Sam to his uncle, moving forward and unchaining his brother.

'Whoa whoa...Uncle Joe?'

'You don't remember anything Dean?' asked his uncle.

'No…not really. The last thing I remember was going to sleep…' He looked at his leg. 'And I most definitely had a cast on that leg.'

'You can tell him,' said Sam, heading inside.

'Hey Sam! I'm starving! Get me some chow!'

Sam lazed around upstairs while Dean and his uncle talked. In his mind, he was trying to form a plan, but it just wasn't coming to him. He glanced up as Dean and Joe wandered into the room.

'Dude,' said Dean sadly. 'I'm sorry. I can't believe I did all those things.'

'Dean…you couldn't help it,' replied Sam, dismissing him.

'But...'

'I thought you didn't like chick flick moments Dean?'

Dean shut his mouth.

'We need a plan,' said Sam in frustration.

Dean's eyes lit up.

'Well…Katie won't know I'm back to normal, will she?' said Dean with a wicked smile. 'So what if I go back…with Sam…and pretend I'm still on her side. Then, when she least expects it, BAM!'

Sam just looked at his brother.

'What?' said Dean. 'It's an awesome plan.'

'You know Sam…Dean may be onto something here.'

'Yeah? Well how is he supposed to hide the fact that his eyes are normal? Did you think that far ahead?'

'I've got it covered,' said Joe. 'Black contact lenses…they're only weak ones so they won't hurt your eyes.'

'So…I would take Sam there as a hostage, to show my commitment to her, and then we get her and perform an exorcism?'

'Something like that.'

'Wait, wait! Hostage? Do I get a say in this?' Sam looked at them, bewildered.

'No,' they replied at the same time.

'And what if something goes wrong?' exclaimed Sam. 'Then I'm in there…and there won't be any getting out this time.'

'Oh c'mon Sam, as if I'd let that happen,' scoffed Dean. 'And you'll have means of escape on you…a knife…handcuff key…whatever.'

Sam looked between his brother and uncle.

'Your joking…right?'

They just stared at him.

'Fine…whatever.'

'Now listen to me, this is extremely important. I read up last night on how life can just be sucked out like it was Dean…and it's because she kissed you. So under no circumstances are you to kiss her! It could jeopardize the whole operation. And I won't be there to help. Think you can cope?

'Yes sir!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean pulled up with a loud honk of the horn outside Katie's place. He saw her peeking out at him, and he made a show of dragging a handcuffed Sam from the car.

'Dude…your eyes are freaking me out,' whispered Sam.

'Get over it Sam; you know that they're just contacts,' replied Dean, shoving him forward roughly.

'Do you have to do it so hard?'

'Gotta make it look real.'

Gun in hand, Dean prodded Sam right up to the front door, where Katie was waiting, a large grin on her face.

'Welcome back baby,' she said sweetly, draping her arms around Dean's neck and checking his eyes. 'I thought you'd left me.'

She leaned in for a kiss.

'Oh for crying out loud,' exclaimed Sam. 'Is that all demons think about these days?'

Katie withdrew, the grin fading, and slapped Sam across the face.

'You are in no position to be talking,' she said. 'AARON! GET HERE!'

One of the men she had converted was immediately beside her. Sam threw a nervous glance at Dean; they're hadn't been others before.

'Take him to the basement,' she ordered. 'Secure him. I'll be down later…'

As Aaron dragged him away, Sam shot a menacing glare at Dean.

'Your so dead brother!'

'Hah. Sure,' said Dean, sounding uncertain. God he hoped Sam would be ok.


	10. Revealed

**Chapter 10 - Revealed**

'Where were we?' schmoozed Katie, wrapping her arms around Dean and looking up at him, a naughty smile on her face.

'Er…look, I hate to be a part pooper…but we don't have time for this baby,' replied Dean, trying to sound disappointed. 'That's fresh meat there…I want all the fun I can get.'

He kissed her gently on the cheek.

'C'mon…we can have some fun.'

He strode off in the direction Sam had gone. His main objective at the moment was to make sure Sam was ok, and then find out exactly how many people were in this building. And how many were demons. Katie strode alongside him, excitement shining on her face. Winchester was going to hurt so bad for what he had done…

'Katie…where did Aaron come from?' asked Dean, puzzled.

'While you were gone,' she said. 'I gathered up some troops…it was to help save you, but it looks like you saved yourself.'

'Yeah…' said Dean, thoughtfully. 'How many did you gather up?'

'About ten. We have our own little army now babe.'

'Yeah…that's…great.'

They burst through the basement door, in time to see Aaron finish securing Sam. Seated on a wooden chair, hands cuffed behind him, feet bound to individual legs of the chair; Sam was not happy. He glared darkly at Dean who sniggered slightly.

'Having fun Sammy?'

'It's Sam,' he replied through clenched teeth. He had such an urge at that moment to punch his brother…but he obviously wasn't in a position to do so.

'Do you mind if my "brother" and I have a moment?' Dean asked Katie.

'Of course not,' she said, pressing a knife into his hand. 'Have fun sweetie.'

She left, Aaron at her heels.

'Dean,' began Sam. 'I hate you!'

'Aww…c'mon, you don't mean it,' grinned Dean.

'Yes I do…I could kill you right now!'

'Looks like you're a little tied up at the moment…what a pity.'

'Shut up,' mumbled Sam. 'How long do I have to stay like this?'

'Um…well, there's a slight problem,' said Dean slowly. 'You see…while I was gone, she went out and converted ten guys to help save me…'

'Ten? There's ten guys out there…all who probably want to kill me?'

'Yeah…' smiled Dean sheepishly. 'And the other problem…Katie expects me to have some fun while I'm in here with you…I mean, I don't wanna hurt you Sam, so what am I supposed to do?'

Sam was silent for a moment, realizing what Dean was saying. This could blow his whole cover.

'C'mon Dean…hit me,' he said. 'Right across the jaw…I can handle it.'

'Sam…no. That's ridiculous. I would never hit you.'

'Didn't stop you in the Asylum,' Sam shot back. 'HIT ME!'

So Dean swung, hitting Sam across the jaw with an agonizing crack. A large bruise appeared immediately.

'Oh shit…what have I done!' Dean cried out.

'Dean…shut up! They can probably hear you if you yell that loud. I'm ok…it's not like you broke anything.'

The sound of someone opening the door hit their ears.

'Dean! STOP! Please man…it's me, it's Sammy…don't you remember!' Sam yelled.

'I know who you are,' snarled Dean as Katie appeared beside him. 'But your against me…against my master. So I don't like you.'

'Everything all right here babe?' Katie asked casually. She studied Dean carefully. His eyes were still black…but something just wasn't right.

'I'm fine…I guess I don't feel like having fun after all,' mumbled Dean.

'Oh c'mon babe…just draw a little blood,' she whispered. 'Just a little.'

She watched in anticipation as Dean approached Sam, the knife glistening brightly in his hand.

Sam stared directly into his brother's eyes. He knew that Dean had to do this…he had to. Otherwise escape would virtually be impossible.

'Go on Dean…just a little…just slice him,' encouraged Katie.

Dean raised the knife, his breaths deep and controlled, his eyes never leaving Sam's. He suddenly spun around, throwing the knife at Katie, catching her in the stomach.

'NO!' Dean yelled at her, his fists clenched.

'That's what I thought,' Katie said darkly, dragging the knife out of her stomach. 'Aaron! David! Get in here!'

The two men rushed in, grabbing Dean harshly and handcuffing his hands behind his back. Katie walked right up to him, her face inches from his, and touched his eye, frowning darkly as the black contact moved, showing Dean's perfectly colored eyes. She slid it back into place.

'If you won't do it,' she whispered in his ear. 'I will.'

She spun around in the same manner Dean had, letting the knife go when she faced Sam. His face was gritted in pain as it lodged itself in his shoulder.

'You bitch!' yelled Dean, as the blood began trickling down Sam's shoulder.

'Take Dean to my room,' Katie ordered. 'It's time we had some fun.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**sorry it took so long to get up, i didnt have computer access last night. but two chaps, like i promised.**

**hope you enjoyed them :)**

**Nikki**


	11. See You On The Other Side

**Chapter 11 - 'See You On The Other Side'**

Katie smiled slyly at Sam, who stared defiantly back.

'Your really in for it now you know,' she told him, yanking the knife out of his shoulder. He gasped slightly. 'You nearly had me there…lucky I have a sense of good and evil.'

'Don't you dare hurt my brother,' Sam muttered.

'As if I'd listen to you,' she scoffed at him. 'MATT! Get in here.'

Another of the men entered.

'Watch him.'

She stormed out the door, and headed up to her bedroom.

Sam groaned internally. He hadn't been worried; like Dean had promised him, he had a handcuff key on him…but having a guard? Sure, he could take him on, but it was so risky. He decided to sit it out for a while.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up at the bedroom, Katie stormed in to find Dean Winchester on her bed, hands cuffed over his head to the headboard.

'You know baby,' said Dean. 'Normally I'd look at this as fun…but the whole "I'm a demon" thing is a turn off.'

'Oh you'll get over it,' she replied.

She sat on top of him, smiling in delight as she leant down for the kill. Dean knew what was coming, and tried in vain to move his head away, to prevent her lips touching his, but failed. His eyes went black underneath the contacts, and Katie made sure, by gently removing them and checking his eyes underneath.

'Don't worry Dean,' she soothed. 'I've made you better.'

She released his hands.

'He has a key,' said Dean. 'He has a handcuff key in his pocket.'

'Really?' said Katie. 'Well then…we've got some work to do. Go get it off him.'

'With pleasure.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sighed with boredom. He'd only been sitting there for five minutes, but being tied to a chair was growing old. And where was Dean?

He looked up as Dean barged into the room, and knocked the guard out. He dragged him outside the door and shut it quickly.

'Dean! Where the hell have you been?'

'Gees Sammy, give me a break. I had to get away from bitch woman first,' complained Dean, walking over to his brother.

'Why are you still wearing those contacts?' asked Sam, annoyed. 'You know they freak me out.'

'Oh Sammy…' said Dean, reaching into Sam's pocket and extracting the key. 'I'm not wearing contacts.'

His eyes flashed menacingly.

Sam paused, before it finally sunk in.

'KATIE YOU BITCH!' he screamed. 'I SWEAR YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET-'

'Shh…' said Dean, clamping his hand onto Sam's mouth. 'That's my girl your talking about. I wouldn't say anything bad if I were you.'

He removed his hand, and backhanded Sam across the face, drawing blood from his nose.

'I never really liked you,' said Dean angrily. 'Always the good little schoolboy, trying to get a career. Didn't care about me; about dad. You made my life hell! And I want you to pay!'

Without hesitation he lunged for Sam's neck, gripping it as tightly, and as hard as he possibly could. Sam began choking as his air supply was cut off.

Dean's eyes gleamed.

'See you on the other side.'


	12. Wasn't This Room Bigger?

**Chapter 12 - Wasn't This Room Bigger?**

'Dean!' yelled Katie, running into the room. 'I said get the key not strangle him to death!'  
Dean looked at her, his handsome face angrily twisted, his hands still firmly around Sam's neck.

'Just let me kill him,' he said. 'I thought you wanted him dead! He's caused me so much misery…I don't want him breathing!'

'Let go Dean!' thundered Katie, as Sam's eyes slowly began to droop closed, and his body began to lose its tension.

Dean stared defiantly before reducing the pressure on Sam's neck, and then dropping his hold completely.

'Dean…think about it. We can put him through so much pain…he hasn't suffered yet. Killing him is giving him the easy way out,' said Katie, gently pulling him away from Sam. 'We'll have our fun…then he can die.'

They both glanced at Sam who was gulping down air quickly, trying to get his  
breath back.

'I guess your right,' muttered Dean. 'Can I have some fun now?'

'Go ahead sweetie…but we'll be watching,' replied Katie, pointing to a security camera. 'If you try to kill him, I will kill you. Clear?'

'Crystal,' replied Dean airily. Katie smiled slightly and left.

'Can…can I have…a drink please?' gasped Sam through his sore throat.

'No, you can't,' said Dean. 'There's no water down here anyway.'

'In…in my pocket. I have a flask.'

Dean's eyebrows rose slightly. He didn't know that Sam had bought a drink. He moved forward and plucked it from Sam's pocket.

'Oh, you mean this water?' said Dean, opening the flask and sculling the contents. 'Oops, I drank it all. Sorry, you can't have any. Plus it wasn't very nice water.'

'I didn't really want any,' replied Sam with a slight grin.

'So…time for my fun,' said Dean loudly, pulling his gun from the back of his pants. He loaded four bullets into it.

'So, I'm going to put these bullets in various parts of your body, but I won't kill you…and then you'll tell me that you want to come to my side. Ok?'

Sam just gritted his teeth.

'Hurry up,' he thought. 'C'mon…come back to daddy.'

As Dean leveled the gun with his leg, and pulled off the safety, Sam's face dropped with relief as a purple mist slithered its way under the door.

'Hey Dean,' said Sam. 'Lookout behind you.'

Dean whirled around, and the purple mist entered through his mouth with such force that he stumbled and fell. Dean blinked a couple of times, looking slightly bewildered.

'Welcome back,' said Sam.

'Sammy?' said Dean, blinking quickly. The scene before him set in. 'Oh shit, Sammy!'  
He wobbled to his feet and moved to release his brother.

'It's Sam.'

Fumbling slightly, Dean uncuffed his brother, and shoved the cuffs into his jacket pocket. He bent down to help Sam untie his legs from the chair, his mind a whirl.

'Hey Sam,' he began. 'Where are we?'

'Katie's,' replied Sam, standing up. 'What's the last thing you remember Dean?'

'Being at Uncle Joe's.'

'And?'

'And…the rest is just blank.'

'Well, we need to get out of here, now…we're at Katie's,' said Sam. 'There's a security camera in here, and if I'm not mistaken, she should be bursting through that door, right about now.'

The door bust open, and Katie, flanked by her small army, stood there, gun in hand.

'Nice move Samuel,' she hissed. 'Congratulations, you've got Dean on your side again…but do you really think you can beat us all? And I know for a fact that you wouldn't kill an innocent person intentionally, and all these boys are people, caught up in one hell of a game. They have families you know?'

Dean, the gun still in his hand, raised it slowly.

'Your gunna kill 11 people with four bullets?' mocked Katie. 'Well, go ahead then. We're waiting.'  
Dean paused, before he threw the gun as hard as possible at the group. Katie ducked easily, letting the gun smash into Aaron's nose.

'AH SHIT!' yelled Aaron, as blood poured from his nose.

'Doesn't mean I can't hurt them,' shot back Dean.

'Take care of them both,' Katie ordered. 'I don't care what you do…it's up to you. Just don't kill them yet!'

She whirled around and left the room.

'You know Dean,' said Sam as they were slowly surrounded. 'I gave you a flask full of that liquid Uncle Joe made, that brings your life source back to your body.'

'Well, why don't we give these guys some?'

'Because you drank the whole thing.'

'Oh. Does that mean she turned me again?'

'You know Dean, I'll explain later, I swear. Right now we have some asses to kick.'

'I don't think so,' said Matt, who along with the others, pulled out a revolver. 'You wanna risk your lives? Go ahead.'

'She said you couldn't kill us,' scoffed Dean, pushing his way past the group around him. A gunshot was fired, hitting the floor beside Dean's foot.

'There is an exception,' Matt informed him. 'If you try to get away.'

Dean was roughly pushed back into the middle of the circle.

'So…what's the plan Sammy?'

'It's Sam…and I don't know. Why can't you think of a plan for once?'

Dean and Sam didn't even bother struggling as they were gripped from either side and propelled to a nearby door. They were shoved into the small room, and both had one foot shackled to the ground. They were positioned just out of reach of one another. The door was shut with a bang, and bolted loudly.

'So…they can do whatever they like to us…and they put us in a room?' exclaimed  
Dean, bending over and examining the shackle. 'You'd think that there would be  
some sort of twist.'

'Dean,' said Sam, fear slightly showing in his voice. 'Dean there is a twist.'

'What?' Dean stood up, looking around the room. 'Wasn't this room bigger?'

'Yeah, it was Dean,' replied Sam, tugging hard at the shackle.

'The walls are closing in on us.'


	13. A Box Of Fun

**Chapter 13 - A Box Of Fun**

'Oh you've got to be kidding me,' commented Dean, freezing momentarily to watch as the walls closed in slowly. 'I thought she didn't want to kill us!'

'Looks like she changed her mind,' Sam noted grimly.

'Yeah, well I don't want to be squashed like a bug! Think of a plan!'

'Don't you still have that handcuff key?' suggested Sam, surprised in the calmness of his voice.

'What, you think I haven't thought of that Einstein?' shot back Dean. 'The shackle hole is shaped

weird. The key wouldn't work.'

'Well Dean, if you can't think of anything it looks like you will be squashed like a bug,' said Sam.

'We're doomed.'

The two walls approaching from the side stopped moving with a clang as they hit the rings that Dean and Sam were so unwillingly shackled to. The other two walls continued getting closer, Dean panicking slightly when he realized he could lean on the wall behind him it was that close. Realizing the wall behind him had stopped; Sam concentrated on the wall that was steadily moving towards his chest less than a metre away.

'This ain't looking good Dean,' he said, reaching out and planting his hands on it.

It was barely 20 centimetres from his chest now. It slid closer to him, and Sam knew that if it moved again, he would have solid wall pressing on his back and chest.

'Hey Sam,' said Dean. 'If I've ever told you I hate you, I didn't mean it.'

'Shut-up De-'

Sam was cut off as the wall moved, and the floor fell from beneath him. With no choice but down, the brothers fell a short drop into the next room, Sam landing hard on his injured shoulder, and Dean on his feet, before he toppled to the ground. They both rolled painfully onto their backs in time to look up and see the walls close together.

'Talk about close,' panted Dean.

'Well, I couldn't go killing you, could I?' said Katie from behind them.

They scrabbled to their feet, Sam a little slower, Dean discovering with delight that his shackled wasn't attached to anything. Sam's was still secured firmly to a large slab of stone that had managed to stay intact.

'Did I scare you?' mocked Katie. She watched with amusement as Dean attempted to pick up a small slab of stone inconspicuously.

'Oh Dean, you know better than that,' said Katie with a roll of her eyes. Stone still in hand, Dean watched with hatred as Katie moved up to Sam, and partially hid behind him.

'Go on, take your best shot. Coz Sammy ain't going anywhere,' Katie said.

'Doesn't mean I can't do this,' said Sam through gritted teeth, and turning as fast as he could, swung his fist at her. She caught it easily and swiftly locked a cuff onto it.

'You can do better than that,' she said sweetly.

Dean watched carefully from a distance. He didn't want to jeopardize Sam. He heard a noise behind him, but turned too late, copping a metal bar across the head. He fell to the ground, dazed, and Aaron strode in and cuffed him.

'That's what you get for throwing a gun at me!'

'Dean!' yelled Sam, turning in horror to look at his dazed brother, who was bleeding furiously from the head.

His guard let down, Katie swiftly locked the other cuff on his other hand. Sam barely noticed. The shackle was released from his ankle and he went to run to his brother, but a firm hand stopped him.

'He'll be fine,' said Katie. 'Aaron, I think we should test out those chambers today.'

'Good thinking,' grinned Aaron.

He dragged Dean, who was only just conscious, over to a steel box that was just high enough, and just wide enough to fit a man in. Sam was led over to the identical one beside it.

'What are they for?' asked Sam, nervous.

He didn't have to ask. Aaron heaved open the heavy door, gesturing to all the metal spikes that protruded from ever wall of the chamber

'You guys will be standing up for a while,' laughed Aaron. 'If you lean against the wall, you'll kill yourself.'

He propped Dean up inside it.

'You can't put him in there like that!' gasped Sam in horror. 'He's about to faint; he won't last!'

'That's the plan.'

'No,' moaned Dean. 'Please…no.'

His pleas were unheard as the door was shut, and locked for good measure.

'You turn Sam,' sang Katie, giving him a small shove towards the other box. Sam froze.

'You know Sam…the longer you take, the longer Dean will be in there,' said Katie darkly. 'Just get in!'

Sam had no choice but to step inside, and he shuddered slightly as darkness consumed his and the dreaded sound of being locked in hit his ears.

Dean swayed slightly, his mind doing circles, his eyes wanting to close. He leaned back slightly, and the sharp spikes pricked him slightly, causing him to stand up straight.

'Oh god…' he muttered. He closed his eyes.

_'Just for a second,' _he thought.

And without realizing, he began to lose consciousness, his body slowly slumping forward.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey guys...thanks for your reviews, you know they mean the world to me. Just a quick question...do you think that i'm too Dean centric? or that "torture" i guess is wrong in these stories? i'm just curious, because there was a review on my friends fic that bashed her and her fic, and this fic. so...i'm just wondering **

**thanks for reading...and not giving me flame reviews :)**

**Nikki**


	14. Electric Shock

**Chapter 14 - Electric Shock**

'No! Wake up Dean!' his mind screamed.

Dean jerked his eyes open, and quickly attempted to regain his balance, shifting his body weight so he moved back upright. He leant a little too far, and began to fall backwards, so his instinct kicked in and he went to put his hands on the wall behind them, but sharp pricks reminded him not too. At least he had his balance now.

He shook his slightly, trying to clear it, and re-adjusted his hands, which were still cuffed tightly behind him. He was feeling slightly better; the initial shock of being smashed over the head with a metal bar was wearing off. His back was aching from all the small holes that had been made, as were his hands, which had blood trickling down them, and he unconsciously wiped them on the back of his jeans.

Not more than a few metres away, Sam stood worrying about Dean.

'Get a grip,' he muttered to himself. 'Dean will be fine.'

But it didn't put Sam to ease as he shifted his weight slightly, his arms aching already from being held behind him, his legs already hurting slightly from standing for so long.

Time passed, he wasn't sure how long, but my god were his legs hurting. He was fighting the urge to lean against the wall, but slowly losing the battle. This would be a matter of willpower.

Dean was beginning to sway again, his head not completely rid of the whirlwind taking place inside. He blinked as the door was swung open and the light hit his eyes, before he thankfully toppled out. He hit the ground with a thud, and looked up dazed at Katie and Aaron, who were looking at him, unconcerned.

'Looks like he put his hands on it,' noted Aaron. 'And leant accidentally against it maybe?'

Ignoring the small moan that came from Dean's lips, Katie rolled him onto his stomach, checking the wounds on his hands, and cutting off his blood stained shirt to look at the ones on his back.

'Aw, they're just shallow,' she said, disappointed. 'If he'd put a bit more pressure on those body parts they would've been deeper.'

She gave Dean a kick in the stomach.

'What about the other one?' asked Aaron.

'Just leave him,' Katie said.

'No,' Dean muttered from the floor. 'Get him out of there…'

Being whacked over the head finally sunk in and he fell unconscious.

'Huh. Guess he must be tired, and not care about his brother,' laughed Katie. 'Take him to the basement. Put him in a chair or something.'

Aaron uncuffed Dean and dragged him out of the room, while Katie moved up to the other box. She knocked on the door.

'Hey Sammy, how's things going for ya in there?' she cackled.

'Just great,' replied Sam, the sarcasm in his voice shooting daggers. 'I'm having a ball.'

'Oh that's good to know,' Katie shouted back. 'We let your brother out. He ain't in good shape at the moment.'

'When are you letting me out?'

'Oh…a day, maybe two.'

Silence met her, but she could've sworn she heard him mutter 'bitch' in her general direction. She unlocked the door.

'Or Sam, you could just open the door yourself. It's unlocked. Have fun.'

She laughed and left the room.

Meanwhile, Dean was coming around as Aaron propped him up in a steel chair, and locked his arms to each armrest using the metal shackles that were already attached. Dean's head hung limply as his legs were locked on too. He barely registered the fact that Katie had entered the room.

'Sammy'll come to the rescue soon Dean,' she said, putting her hand under his chin so he was facing her. She turned to Aaron. 'Hook it up.'

Dean watched, confused as Aaron clipped a wire to another wire above the door.

'Look what happens whenever the door moves…whenever the door moves even the slightest bit.'

Katie bumped her hip into the door, causing it to move slightly, and a bolt of electricity shot down the wires, to the chair, and zapped Dean. It was a quick zap either. 5 seconds of electrical pain.

'And, guess what!' Katie said brightly. 'We're locking the door; no doubt Sam will try break it down.'

She laughed and opened the door, zapping Dean again, and her and Aaron left the room, locking it behind them.


	15. A Situation

**Chapter 15 -A Situation**

Sam was mulling over how to get out. He definitely didn't want to touch the spikes with his hands…but if he used anything else to protect himself, they would still go straight through to his hands.

'Think of Dean,' his mind screamed at him. He took a deep breath, and turned around carefully so his hands were at the door, and tried to slide his fingers in between the spikes, but no matter where he went, he would always get pricked somehow.

'Dammit Sam…just do it!' he whispered to himself.

And in one go, he pressed his hand onto the spikes, pressed it as hard as he could, until the door swung open. With a loud scream of anguish he stumbled out, the light blinding him, and wrenched his hand off the spikes. Blood dripped furiously down it, and his breathing was going a million miles an hour. He needed something to wrap it in.

Looking around, he spotted Dean's blood stained shirt cut to pieces on the ground, and his heart went cold. There was a lot of blood on it…all the more reason to find his brother. He stepped in between his arms, getting his hands in front of him. Grabbing the cleanest piece of material possible, He wrapped it at best as he could around the holes in his hand, and tied it off with help from his teeth.

He wandered out the door, hands still cuffed, going whatever way instinct told him, and found himself in front of the basement. There weren't many rooms in the house; though he hadn't even known the room he came from had existed, and the basement seemed the most likely suspect. He tried the handle but found it locked.

'Dean?' he called out.

'Sam,' Dean moaned. 'Sam don't try open-'

'Don't worry Dean I'll get you out!' Sam interrupted, not hearing what Dean was saying.

He heaved himself at the door, slamming hard against it, again and again. Inside, Dean braced himself as electricity shot non-stop through him; Sam was hitting the door so quick that the five seconds hadn't passed. Dean screamed in pain, and Sam, who thought he heard something, stopped trying to break it down.

'Dean? You ok?'

'NO!' yelled back Dean as loud as he could. The electricity had made him weak. 'Listen to me! Don't open the door; don't touch the door!'

'Why not?' Sam called back, confused.

'Because every time you touch it, I get electrocuted!'

Sam backed away from the door instantly.

'Oh shit!' he moaned. 'I'm so sorry Dean…oh my god…I'm so sorry!'

'Shut up Sam! Stop being sorry…you didn't know.'

'Listen Dean, I'm going to go find something to pick the door with, and I'll be right back, I promise.'

'Don't worry Sam, I'm not going anywhere,' came Dean's sarcastic reply. Sam just rolled his eyes and jogged down the hall. He was back in no time, a pick in hand, ready to tackle the task. He removed the cuffs quickly, and began with the door.

'Dean,' he said with a sigh. 'You're not gunna like this.'

'What?' came Dean's voice. 'Don't tell me you can't pick it.'

'No…I can pick it. The door's unlocked. The thing is…to get to you, I need to open it.'

There was silence, before 'you think I'm stupid Sam? I know! Just open it and get me the hell outta here.'

Sam bit his lip, not wanting to cause his brother pain, but shoved the door open, and closed it quickly. He looked up at his brother, who was experiencing the electricity, and time seemed to slow. Finally it stopped and Dean was left panting, his head hanging low.

'Dean man, are you ok?' asked Sam, bending down to release Dean's legs.

'I'll…I'll be fine,' Dean replied, still out of breathe.

Sam released his arms and helped him to his feet.

'C'mon man, we need to get out of here,' said Sam, supporting Dean through the door.

They headed quietly down the hallway, and up the stairs that led near the front foyer. As they reached the top step, they both froze.

'Sam…why aren't we moving,' asked Dean.

'I dunno…my bodies just stopped working.'

'Where are you going boys?' asked Katie, appearing in front of them. 'You don't really think you can escape do you?'

She walked up to Sam, and her hands appeared from behind her back, holding a nasty looking metal bar.

'If I recall,' she said, wiping her finger over the dry spots of blood on it, 'your brother was smashed over the head with this very pole earlier today.'

She swung at Sam, and unable to move, he had to brace himself for the hit. And boy did it hurt. The only thing working in his body was his voice, and he let it howl as metal connected with bone, his ribs cracking immediately.

'Come on Sammy, come on Dean, take a swing,' Katie mocked. She threw the bar behind her onto the ground. 'Oh…what a pity. You're a bit frozen at the moment.' She laughed.

'The end is coming for you two…you just don't –'

A metal bar to the head sent her crumpling to the ground, and Sam and Dean found they could move again.

'Thanks…thanks…uncle…Joe,' Sam gasped, clutching where she had hit him. Dean had enough strength to kick Katie in the stomach.

'C'mon boys, let's get you back to the house, and get her back there too. We'll have to perform an exorcism.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**sorry i didnt update yesterday guys, was absolutly killed with homework. and sadly, ur getting close to catching up with the amount of story i've written...if you get there, updates will not be daily, due to school. but i will not give up on the story. i think your about...5 chaps away...**

**hope you like :) it just gets better, i promise!**

**Nikki**


	16. Freezing

**Chapter 16 - Freezing**

'Back to the house?' said Dean, finally feeling better. 'As much as I hate this place, can't we just do it here? A little bit of salt…no one will bother us. Plus she would've regained consciousness by the time we got to your house.'

'Um…ok then,' said Joe with a shrug. 'Help me get her in the living room.'

Sam was still clutching at his ribs, so Dean grabbed a leg and helped drag Katie into the living room. They heaved her into a chair and bound her wrists and ankles down to it.

'Joe…I have a question. Katie's been stabbed in the stomach twice. I rammed a poker through her; it came out the other side. But the wound healed almost immediately. Will…will Katie be ok?' Sam looked up at his uncle hopefully.

'You know Sam,' began Joe. 'Normally, no. She'd probably die. But this isn't any ordinary demon. She should be fine; maybe just a little weak from being controlled.'

Sam and Dean both heaved a sigh of relief.

'Now…let's get this started.'

He flicked through a book as Dean poured a large circle of salt around the chair. He began reading out the words, pronouncing each one carefully, one eye always on Katie. As he reached the more complex part of the exorcism, Katie's eyes flew open, all consciousness regained, and she glared solidly at Dean and Sam. Suddenly she threw her head back, and a black mist shot itself hard out of her mouth, followed by a bunch of purple mists. Dean looked at his uncle, confused.

'You didn't finish it, did you?' said Dean. 'Why did it leave her?'

'It must've known what we were doing; it'll most likely go find another body,' said Joe, worried. 'This is bad. It'll most likely come back to get you two boys.'

'De…Dean?' stammered Katie from the chair.

Dean was at her side immediately, wrenching away the ropes that bound her. Once free, he swept her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

'Are you ok?' he whispered in her ear.

'Yeah…just a little tired. I'm sorry for what I did.'

'It's ok,' he murmured in reply.

He gently placed her on shaky legs and looking her in the eyes, gave her a light kiss. Sam and Joe stood nearby, almost uncomfortable, when an uneasy prescence hit them. They all glanced at the door, wondering why they felt so cold inside, so empty. Aaron stood in the doorway, eyes black and flashing angrily.

'An exorcism? How cute. You should know that I'm to smart to fall for that,' snarled Aaron. 'Not like I care…gave me an excuse to change bodies. I'm so much stronger in this one.'

'You know,' began Dean. 'We'd really like to volunteer to be your evil experiments, but we're all booked out.'

'Always the smart ass Dean,' said Aaron. 'I won't tolerate it. You mess with me, I mess with you or your family.'

They eyed each other off for a moment, Dean trying to figure out if this demon was for real. A gunshot blew though the room, as Aaron's body jerked suddenly. He sighed.

'Nice one Joe,' he said. 'Rock salt. You really think that could work on something like me? Holy water doesn't. Congratulations. You've just sealed the fate of your nephews and their friend.'

He clicked his fingers, and Dean, Sam and Katie all disappeared from the room.

'It's just you and me Joe.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They weren't in the house anymore. That was obvious. The outside winter chill hit them suddenly, snow falling lightly on their freezing bodies. Dean was worst; he still had no shirt on. Sam immediately removed his jacket and gave it to his brother, and without complaining for once, Dean took it. Why would be send them outside? The house wasn't even in sight. Nothing was. Sam looked around, letting the scene set in.

So yeah, they were outside, but they weren't exactly free. Wire fencing surrounded them, which usually wouldn't be a problem, seeing as they could climb extremely well, but every inch of the fence was electrified. You could see small sparks running through it. There was no room to duck underneath, and it was too high to leap over. They were well and truly caught.

'Isn't this fantastic,' Dean managed through chattering teeth. 'What…what are we…supposed to d-do?'

'I-I dunno,' said Sam, equally cold. 'I think we should all huddle together…k-keep warmer.'

Knowing escape was all but possible; they sat down in the middle of the enclosure, pressing close to stay warm.

'W-What's the point in this?' chattered Dean. 'Is he t-trying to f-f-freeze us to death?'

The sun began to go down, and was soon a mere dim light, casting a light shadow over the landscape. The temperature dropped more and more, and the slight body warmth was no match for it. They huddled closer, shivering.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Where did you take them? Where are they?' fumed Joe.

'To a place you don't wanna know about,' sneered Aaron. He lifted his hand, and Joe flew through the air, crashing hard into a wall, and then pinned there.

'You can do whatever you want with me, just let them go!'

'I'm going to do what I like with you anyway,' grinned Aaron. He lifted his gun, and fired.


	17. Drip, Drip, Drip

**Chapter 17 - Drip, Drip, Drip...**

They had been sitting there for a whole day now, all feeling gone from their bodies, still huddled close. Of all the possible ways to die, Dean never thought he would wimp out and freeze to death. Words weren't spoken either. Hell, it took way to much effort. Sam had somehow fallen asleep, and Dean had managed to maneuver himself so that he could watch his brother. He closed his eyes, all the memories he had with Sam coming back.

A content smile spread across his shivering face, he opened his eyes to continue watching his brother. But Sam wasn't there; he was gone.

'S…S…Sam?' Dean tried to shout. He scrambled slowly to his feet, searching the entire enclosure, but it was obvious. His heart dropped as he realized; Sam was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sam came around, the first thing he realized was that he wasn't outside. Though, his body was still shivering heavily, and he was numb to the core. The second thing was that he was alone. Where was Dean? Katie, she was missing too. He started to sit up slowly. His body still ached from the cold, and checked out his surroundings. He was in a room, completely bare except for a lone table in the corner.

It wasn't big, the floor was a hard stone, and from somewhere; a warm draught blew in. Someone opened the door, letting more of that warm air float in, and Sam turned slightly to see it was Aaron. He glared at Sam and walked over casually to the young hunter. Sam couldn't move. His whole body was throbbing. All he could do was watch as Aaron came over, and lifted him up.

Aaron threw Sam onto a table that was in the corner. He quickly tied Sam's hands and feet down with the straps. The table was steel, and it was cold, but Sam couldn't tell, his body was most likely colder than the table he was laying on. Sam looked over at Aaron, and growled.

'Where is my brother?' Sam demanded, 'Where is Katie?'

Aaron turned around and answered cruelly, 'Dean? Well, he is probably still freezing to death, and Katie…' he paused, a crooked smile on his face. 'She's in a much better place. Sadly she couldn't take the cold as well as you and your brother.'

'You're lying,' Sam hissed.

'Why should I lie, Sam?' Aaron mocked.

Aaron walked out of the room. Sam heard some rustling from the doorway, and metal shifting around with a clank. He wanted to lift his head up, but he couldn't. His body was just too tired to do anything right now; all he wanted to do was sleep. So, he closed his eyes. He felt a sharp prick in his hand.

His eyes shot open at the sudden unexpected pain, and looked around wildly. Aaron was standing over him, smiling, and was placing an IV in his hand. There were two bags hanging off the pole. Sam didn't want to know what they were for. One of the bags contained an almost translucent blue liquid, and the other was empty. Sam shifted as he felt another prick in his forearm.

'What are you doing?' Sam groggily asked.

Aaron didn't answer. He walked out of the room and grabbed something else. Aaron returned with a large metal object, like a pole. It was "L" shaped at the bottom, but then made a half a square after that. It was a crooked shape. Aaron walked over to the sink that was behind the table and placed one end of the pole in it. He turned on the water, making sure it was cold.

The end of the pole rested just above Sam's head. It was a tap, with a knob attached to the top. Aaron walked over the knob, turning it slowly, and water started to drip from the tap. One drop at a time, though. Not a fast spray of water, just one slow, and agonizing drop at a time. Sam flinched as the cold water hit his forehead. He couldn't believe this guy was going to try and use water torture on him. Sam had never had the pleasure of enduring it.

'How bad can it be?' He thought. He would soon find out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean's feet hurt, his back hurt, and his whole body ached. He needed warmth, he needed, something to guide him. He had no idea where Sam was. He was still seated in the freezing snow, the slight zaps of electricity reminding him of the prison surrounding him. He held Katie's head in his lap gingerly. He didn't want it to be true. But Katie had died from hypothermia an hour ago. He was alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours passed for Sam, with the water constantly dripping. His forehead was now completely damp. His body still ached, but at least it was warmer. Or was it? Sam wasn't sure. All he could do was concentrate on the constant dripping. It was as if the room, and all of the noises faded, all he could hear was drip… drip… drip. That was it. He shook his head, but the noise remained. It was started to drive him crazy.

'Had enough, Sam?' Aaron said, sarcastically.

'Where is my brother?' Sam barely whispered. At least it was a coherent thought, which was a start.

'You know what these IV's are for, Sam?' Aaron turned and idled one of the IV bags, 'This one,' he said pointing to the blue one, 'is a sedative. The other one I plan on using to drain you of your blood, slowly.'

'What?' Sam asked, almost to the point of delirium.

'This sedative, here, lets see how it works," Aaron said, and released the clamp.

Sam felt the cold liquid started to flow in his veins. He was getting tired all of a sudden, but he couldn't sleep. The constant dripping was driving him mad. Mad enough to the point he was only thinking about it. He started to close his eyes, but bolted them back open as he felt ice-cold water thrown onto his body. Little ice cubes started melting into his skin, it was so cold.

Aaron leaned in and whispered in Sam's ear, "I am going to drive you insane. I won't let you sleep, the water dropping won't let you sleep, but the sedative is trying to force you to sleep. You won't though, that is the idea. Your body will crave the slumber, but you mind won't let you. It will drive you mad, until you finally crack!"

Sam shivered. Aaron was right. He body was so tired, but his mind couldn't focus on the sleep deprivation, all his mind was doing was trying to block out the water, but it couldn't and it was driving Sam crazy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean didn't realize what had happened. The last thing his mind was doing right now was thinking straight, but he was almost positive the cold snow had disappeared from beneath him. He wrenched his tired eyes open. What he saw shocked him. Sam lay in front of him, strapped down, two IV's hooked up. The water dripping ever so slowly down his face, his eyes open, yet threatening to close.

Dean attempted to move to him, but only then realized his own predicament. He had been chained, spread eagle to the wall, forced to watch his brother suffer. He still shivered uncontrollably, but he could feel slight warmth, and it was soothing. He watched in anger as his brother attempted to close his eyes, and Aaron threw water over him, the ice cubes an obvious part of it.

'Welcome back Dean,' said Aaron. 'Glad you could join the party.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Again, thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry i cannot reply to them, but they mean a lot to me :)**

**Nikki**


	18. Dont Do Anything Stupid

**Chapter 18 - Dont Do Anything Stupid**

'Stop doing that!' cried out Dean.

He had forced himself not to say anything, but seeing what Aaron was doing to his little brother angered him. He glared at Aaron, momentarily forgetting how cold he was.

'Sorry Dean, did you say something? Mocked Aaron, standing in front of him.

'Yeah,' replied Dean. 'I said; stop doing that to my brother you ugly bastard.'

'Watch your language Dean,' Aaron said lightly, and slinked back over to Sam. 'Coz you aren't in a good position right now to be insulting me.'

His hand rested gently on the clamp that was preventing Sam's blood from leaving his body.

'I could drain him dry,' said Aaron. 'And you would be helpless. Metres away from your little treasure and unable to save him.'

He glanced at Sam, whose eyes were beginning to droop, and picked up another bucket of ice water, throwing it mercilessly onto Sam's already soaked and cold body. Even with the restraints, Sam had begun to shake terribly, showing signs of hypothermia.

'Please-' Dean began, desperation obvious in his voice.

'What was that?' asked Aaron, feigning surprise. 'Is that the Mighty Dean Winchester, actually _begging_ for his brother's life?'

Dean began tugging furiously at the chains that bound him so unwillingly as Aaron removed the clamp and the bright red blood began its journey slowly up into the empty bag.

'He'll probably die of blood loss,' mused Aaron. 'Or the hypothermia will get him. I put my money on hypothermia. He'll get so cold he'll die….Just. Like. Katie.'

He spoke his words sharp and clear, and with a single click of his fingers, Katie's  
body appeared and hit the ground with a sickening thud. Her face had turned a bluish colour, her blond hair shining brighter than ever, small flecks of snow running through it. Dean's heart sank at the site of the one girl he had truly loved looking so horrible and lifeless. Aaron looked at Dean expectantly.

'What…no yelling? No threats? No insults?' he asked, mocking Dean again. Dean began to study the ground thoroughly, before he raised his head slightly, his face dark.

'You are going to regret ever messing with us,' Dean said in a low, threatening tone. 'I promise you, I will hunt you for the rest of my life, if that's what it takes, for what you have done. It won't just be me, it'll be Sam, and Uncle Joe too.'

'Ahhh…good old Uncle Joe,' laughed Aaron. He furrowed his brow suddenly. 'What happened to him?' He snapped his fingers as if remembering suddenly. 'That's right…he threatened me, so I shot the pathetic bastard between the eyes.'

He pressed a button that was on the wall, and a trapdoor opened in the roof, Joe's body falling to the ground beside Katie in a thump. Dean's face was one of horror as he saw his Uncle's bloodied face, a bullet hole right where Aaron said it would be, his whole body also riddled with bullet holes.

'I had to make sure he was dead,' chuckled Aaron.

Dean had begun to sweat profusely, all traces of the earlier frostbite he had experience gone, his face welled up in anger. He ground his teeth viciously together, and mustering all his strength, he yanked his arm hard, the shackle snapping clean from the wall.

Aaron watched amused as one by one, each shackle was broken. Dean was fuming. Just the way Aaron wanted him to be. Dean's breathing got deeper and heavier with anger as he faced off with Aaron. The room was deadly quiet except for the consistent drip, drip, drip of the tap.

'Dean…' Sam whispered weakly. 'Help me Dean.'

The sound of his brother's weak voice urged Dean on, and he lunged at Aaron, engaging in a hand-to-hand combat. With one fowl punch to the face, Dean flew into a nearby wall, falling beside his dead uncle. His eye caught site of a rock-salt gun that was tucked safely in an ankle holster on his uncle, and he grabbed it quickly, standing up and pointing it with a shaking hand at Aaron.

Without hesitation he fired, hitting Aaron's chest 6 times before Aaron disappeared. Knowing time was limited, he rushed to his brother's side. He turned off the tap, closed the clamp to stop blood being taken, and closed the clamp to stop the IV. He carefully removed the tubes from Sam's arms.

'Thankyou,' Sam whispered.

He so desperately wanted to close his eyes, to drift off, but all he could hear was drip, drip, drip, echoing through his head, driving him crazy.

'Make it stop!' he said, cringing. 'Turn the tap off; make it stop!'

'Sammy, its ok,' soothed Dean, touching his shivering brother's forehead. It was icy cold. 'Just give me a second to get these restraints off.'

He finally released his brother, and helped him off the table. Sam cried out in pain as Dean wrapped his arm around his chest to help steady him.

'My ribs,' gasped Sam, clutching them.

Dean groaned. He had forgotten about Sam's ribs. He moved his arm around Sam's waist, and slung Sam's arm over his shoulder. And it was then that Sam lost consciousness. Dean moaned over the sudden weight. Grunting with effort, he managed to make it to the door, giving Katie and Joe's bodies' one last sorrowful look, before turning away forever and staggering out the door.  
He froze in the hallway, as things went from bad to worse.

They weren't at Katie's place anymore, Dean didn't recognize where he was. The hallway in front of him had four different paths, and Dean had no idea which one to take. He figured that they were in a basement of some kind, so he went towards the one path that had stairs, and began the agonizing climb.

He reached the top thankfully, panting and sweating hard. He reached out, opening the door in front of him, ready to continue. What lay behind it almost sent him cascading back down the stairs. In his way was Aaron.

'Where do you think your going?' asked Aaron. Dean let go of Sam's arm, raising it and firing at Aaron again, but he disappeared before the salt could hit.

He jumped in fright as he felt the cool muzzle of a gun resting on the back of his neck.

'I wouldn't do anything stupid if I were you,' hissed Aaron in his ear.


	19. Dead Man Walking

**Hey Guys!**

**Just thought I'd let you know that i'm bumping up my raiting to M. i'm purely doing this to be safe...**

**this is also the longest chap i've ever written, and i hope you enjoy it.**

**Nikki**

**Warning: **Language

****

**Chapter 19 - Dead Man Walking**

'Drop the gun Dean,' Aaron continued in his ear. 'Just coz my gun's on you doesn't mean I can't shoot your beloved brother.'

Dean knew how weak he really was and knew he had no chance of getting the gun off Aaron. His gun hit the ground with a clatter.

'Good boy,' said Aaron. 'I want you to meet my team.'

As he spoke, 4 guys appeared at the door, their eyes as black as night.

'They'll be your escorts this evening,' laughed Aaron. He indicated to two of the men. 'Joel, Anthony, take Sam to his room. Make sure he's locked in tight.'

'Let go,' Joel ordered Dean. Hearing the gun being cocked behind him, Dean reluctantly released his deathly grip he had on Sam.

'Be careful of his ribs,' he managed to croak out. Joel and Anthony just laughed in amusement, and together carried Sam away.

'Be careful of his ribs,' mimicked Aaron. 'Trust me Dean, you've got a lot more to worry about.'

Dean cringed slightly as handcuffs were slipped onto his wrists and tightened harshly. Aaron pushed him into the waiting arms of the other two men.

'Jacob, Marc, have some fun,' grinned Aaron, and disappeared.

'You're not gunna listen to him…are you?' Dean asked hopefully. Jacob just grinned in reply.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joel and Anthony reached their destination; a small room with barred windows, empty except for a single bed tucked neatly in the corner and a toilet that was not far from the bed. They dropped Sam uncaringly onto the bed and he stirred slightly. The amount of IV that had gone into his system would keep him knocked out for hours.

But even in his sleep, Sam could still here the echoing drip, drip, drip, of water in his head, still slowly driving him to insanity. Joel quickly secured a shackle to the underside of the bed as Anthony left the room, returning with some blankets. After securing the other end of the shackle to Sam's right ankle, he helped Anthony covering the still shivering boy with the blankets.

'I don't understand why The Master wants us to make him warm after he spent hours making him cold,' muttered Anthony.

'Who cares,' replied Joel. 'We're just doing what The Master wants. No questions asked.'

They left the room, bolting the door shut and clicking a large combination lock onto it.

'That should hold him.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean muttered to himself for the millionth time as he was shoved around yet another corner. These guys were rough. First they had pushed him down some stairs, and now they were taking him god knows where to have some "fun" as Aaron had put it. As he was shoved again, he turned around angrily to face them.

'Stop shovin' me!' he yelled. 'I'm walking as fast as I can!'

He glared at them, and they just stared stonily back.

'Move!' Jacob finally said, shoving Dean backwards hard.

Dean stumbled and fell, and as they walked past, Jacob and Marc each hooked a hand under his armpits and dragged him the remainder of the way. They pushed open a door, and dragged Dean inside, dumping him on the floor as they prepared. Dean looked warily around. He didn't like the look of this. A crackling fir had been lit in the fireplace, and he could see a metal bar sitting in the hot coals.

'Not another poker,' he moaned internally.

Jacob dragged him to his feet and uncuffed him, but immediately pushed him onto a metal table, locking his hands and feet down with steel restraints. A steel restraint was locked over his neck, preventing head movement, and another was locked over his stomach. He wasn't going anywhere. Dean's view was restricted, and all he could see was Jacob and Marc standing over him, their eyes glistening with anticipation.

'Uh guys…' Dean said nervously as the hot metal bar came into view. 'Have I ever told you that I have an insane fear of red-hot metal bars?'

Marc just laughed as Dean felt him grasp his hand to keep his palm open and facing upwards.

'If you wanted to hold my hand you could've just asked,' said Dean humouredly, trying to take his mind of the situation.

Jacob pressed the metal bar to his palm, and Marc closed Dean's hand hard around it. Dean's screams and the smell of burning flesh hit the air, and time seemed to slow before Marc finally relieved his grip and Dean was able to let go. He breathed heavily as they moved around to the other side of the table and Marc grasped his right hand.

'No…please don't!' cried out Dean, beginning to struggle, but he was locked down so tight that he barely moved.

His scream pierced the air much to the delight of Jacob, who kept the bar on a little bit longer to help savor the moment. When he finally removed it, Dean was still moaning with anguish.

'How are your hands feeling Dean?' asked Marc with a chuckle.

'Oh, they're fucking fantastic,' replied Dean sarcastically. 'They're burning with pleasure.'

'Well, we're not quite done with them yet,' Jacob informed him, pulling an unlabelled bottle from his pocket. Dean looked at it nervously..

'What's that?'

'You'll find out,' grinned Jacob.

He unlocked the restraint from around Dean's neck and with help from Marc, they lifted his head and shoved a cloth in between his teeth, tying it firmly around the back of his head. They locked the restraint back on.

'Now you've got something to sink your teeth into; might help with the pain.'

Dean's breathing became heavy and fast as Jacob tipped the bottle slightly and let a small dribble of the liquid run onto Dean's hand. Dean grunted in pain.

'Do you like it Dean? I always wondered how much Acid can hurt. I wonder if it eats through your flesh.'

Dean's muffled screams echoed through the hallways as the Acid was poured onto his hand. Unable to stand the pain any longer, he passed out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, Sam regained consciousness. It felt like his whole body was on fire; his ribs hurt, he felt woozy from the blood loss and was still groggy from the IV. The upside was he wasn't cold anymore, thanks to the pile of blankets that had been placed over him. He pushed them aside and stood up, glancing at his ankle in dismay. Stupid shackle. He walked towards the door, hoping he could reach it, but found the chain didn't stretch longer than the toilet.

'Dammit!' he muttered.

He checked his pockets for a pick but they had all been cleaned out. Sighing with defeat, he fell back onto the bed, hugging the blankets close and dozed off.

Days passed. He had only had one visit, and that was from someone he didn't know bringing him some water. He was so hungry, and his thought had drifted towards Dean. He didn't even know if he was alive, and he felt so hopeless.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean had lay on that table for a day before he was released and dragged to a room similar to Sam's. The cold hard table had caused his body to ache, along with the fact he had restricted movement. He had drifted in and out of consciousness and while he wasn't awake was when Marc and Jacob took the chance to move him.

When he had awoken on the soft bed, he was relieved that he could move around more, only restricted by a shackle on his ankle. He had been given water, and he had a toilet. But after another day passed, and he had no news of Sam; no sign of life for that matter, he began to get agitated.

He was sitting on the bed, leaning against the wall when Marc walked in on the third day away from Sam. Dean jumped off the bed, his face marred with anger.

'Where the hell is Sam?' he yelled.

'Don't worry, he's fine,' Marc replied in a bored tone. 'You should be worried about yourself.'

'I have everyday of the week to worry about myself. Where is my brother!'

'You won't have another week to worry about yourself. You won't have another day to worry about yourself, in fact,' replied Marc, excited about what he was about to reveal. 'You're on death row.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam's head jerked up as Joel entered his room.

'Is Dean ok?' he asked immediately. 'If you've hurt him I'll hurt you.'

'Ugh,' said Joel in disgust. 'The faith you two have for each other is sickening.'

He jerked Sam off the bed, and Sam winced slightly at the pain that shot from his ribs. Sam's hands were cuffed behind his back, and the shackle removed, and led out the door with no further comments. He had a bad feeling about this. And his feelings were correct. As he was pushed into a new room, his stomach dropped with fear as his eye's caught sight of the object.

'Is…is that a…?' he stammered.

'Yup,' grinned Joel. 'That is a guillotine.'

Sam felt sick as he was forced into a chair, only metres from the blasted thing.

'And…and what are you using it for?'

Joel just winked. A door opened on the other side of the room and Aaron waltzed in, closely followed by Anthony, Jacob and Marc. Between Jacob and Marc was Dean, or at least Sam thought it was Dean. His hands were tied harshly behind him with coarse rope, feet shackled so he was meekly shuffling along, and a black bag adorned his head.

'Dean man walking,' Joel said to Sam with a wicked grin.

'No! That's not Dean! It's not him. You're trying to trick me!' yelled Sam. He fought to get out of the chair, but Joel held him back, and Anthony came over to help.

'I see you brought our special guest,' commented Aaron, grinning at Sam.

'Go to hell!' yelled Sam. 'That's not my brother!'

Aaron motioned to Marc, who promptly yanked the bag off, revealing Dean, who was gagged with a piece of cloth. Dean blinked at the sudden light, his eyes taking in Sam, then the guillotine. They widened slightly and he shook his head in protest.

'Dean!' yelled Sam, struggling further.

The bag was thrown back onto Dean's head and tied loosely at the neck, before he was dragged forward, his body bucking and heaving in protest, trying to escape. They reached the guillotine and he was forced to his knees.

Sam was still struggling furiously as he watched Marc force Dean's body to bend forward, securing his head in a stock to prevent him from moving when the fatal blow came. Frantic sounds came from beneath the hood and the situation truly sank into Dean. They were really doing this. Dean's mind was in a crazy spin as he tried moving his head but to no avail.

'Do you realize how sharp this blade is Sam?' asked Aaron.

He ran his finger along it, showing Sam the deep cut it had made, the blood streaming down his arm. Aaron put his finger in his mouth, sucking the blood off it, and when he removed it, it had completely healed.

'Any last words Dean?' teased Aaron.

A muffled growl was his reply.

'Countdown from three,' announced Aaron. 'Three…'

'Dean!' screamed Sam.

'Two…' Aaron stood casually, his hands clasped behind his back.

'No!' yelled Sam, attempting to break free again.

'One…'

'PLEASE!'

'Zero!' yelled Aaron.

Jacob's knife made contact with the rope that held the deadly blade in the air, and it shot down to meet its target. With a strangled cry, Sam closed his eyes at the last second, hearing the blade slice through its victim and hitting the wood as it came to a stop. He was close enough to feel the blood splatter onto his face.

The pressure was released from his shoulders, and he forced himself to look. It couldn't be true…it wasn't real. He thought his eyes were deceiving him, but it was real. Upon seeing the motionless body of his brother lying metres away, missing a vital part, he attempted to stand, his legs giving no response, and he collapsed in a heap on the ground, tears running freely down his face.

They'd actually done it. Dean was dead. Again.


	20. Burning Sensations

**Chapter 20 - Burning Sensations**

'Any last words Dean?' teased Aaron. The nerve of this guy! Dean just growled angrily in response. He tried to shift his head, anything that could help him escape. But he was helpless, and he knew it.

'Countdown from three,' he heard Aaron announce. This was getting serious. 'Three…'

'Dean!' he heard Sam scream. He wished he could console his brother. Dean couldn't even begin to understand what Sam was going through. If Sam were in his position, he would be hysterical.

'Two…'

'No!' he heard Sam scream again.

'One…'

'PLEASE!'

His brother was frantic; he could tell by his voice.

'_It's ok Sammy…' _Dean thought. '_It'll be ok.' _

In a way, he hoped his brother could hear him; could understand.

'Zero!' yelled Aaron.

Dean closed his eyes as he heard the ropes that held the sharp blade being cut, and he wait for the blow. Everything suddenly went silent. Sam's screams faded, Aaron's evil laughter went away and the comments of the others disappeared. And still, he waited for the blow.

'_This must be one slow ass guillotine,' _Dean thought.

Finally sick of waiting, he summoned up the courage and cracked an eye open.

'_Am I dead?' _he wondered as darkness greeted his vision.

He slowly opened the other eye. At the bottem of his vision he could see a sliver of light, and suddenly realized his hands were free. Reaching up, his hands trembling slightly, he pulled the bag from his head, along with the gag. A groan of relief and disbelief escaped his lips as he realized he was in that damn room, lying on that damn bed, that damn shackle secured around his ankle.

Was it a dream? It had felt so real. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and settled back against the soft pillow. There wasn't much he could do right at that moment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From his collapsed position on the ground, Sam still sobbed quietly over his brother. How could Dean really be gone? He'd almost lost him once, but that could be cured…this time, he couldn't just magically make it all better. It was the real deal. A hand gripped his shoulder, trying to pull him away, but he shook it off angrily.

'LEAVE ME ALONE!' he screamed hysterically. 'DON'T EVEN TOUCH ME AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE!'

A second set of hands grasped the other shoulder, and they mercilessly pulled him off the ground, dumping him back in the chair. Aaron stepped in front of him, blocking off the view of Dean's body on the ground.

'It's just you and me Sam,' he said, couching to his currant height. 'Dean is dead. He ain't coming back. Sam trembled angrily, his eyes never breaking from Aaron's stare.

'I'm going to kill you for what you done,' he said in a low voice.

'That isn't going to bring him back,' laughed Aaron. 'Frankly, I don't care if I die; I've caused you enough pain to last the rest of your life.'

'Eat shit!' Sam spat out venomously.

Aaron stood up, his face cold and hard. He backhanded Sam hard across the face, busting his lip, and causing an even deeper glare from Sam.

'Take him back to his room,' ordered Aaron in disgust. 'I have business to take care of.'

He exited the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean looked up sharply as his door was swung open and Aaron entered, closing the door behind him.

'Hey Dean,' he said. 'How are you feeling?'

'Fine,' said Dean through gritted teeth.

'No headaches? No neck pain?' mocked Aaron. 'Does it feel like you have all your body parts?'

Dean was confused. A moment ago he had been convinced that he had dreamt everything…but how did Aaron know?

'It wasn't a dream,' Aaron said, reading his mind. 'It happened…except I cut you a lucky break.'

'What do you mean?'

'That blade was inches from cutting your head off,' Aaron said simply. 'But with a easy click of my fingers, you came here, and a certain body took your place. Sam had his eyes closed so he didn't see it; he wouldn't have anyway, it happened to quick.'

'A certain body?' Dean asked angrily.

'Oh, yeah, well, you uncle is dead, so we didn't think he would mind.'

'And Sam…?' Dean had already figured this part out. But he wanted to hear it; it would make killing this asshole easier.

'Thinks your dead. Opened his eyes and what does he see? A body, your build, wearing your clothes…'

It was then that Dean realized he wasn't in his normal clothes.

His face marred with anger, teeth gritted, he said: 'so what your basically telling me…with a click of your fingers, I disappeared from the guillotine, my clothes were magically transferred, and another body…' he gulped. 'Lost its head?'

He couldn't bear to say his uncles name.

'Yep, that's what I'm saying,' Aaron said with a grin. He had moved within Dean's grip. 'Wonderful isn't it?'

In a flash, Dean was upon him, his hand around Aaron's neck, the chain stretched taut from the bed.

'You're a sick bastard,' Dean hissed. Aaron just stared defiantly at him, his eye's twinkling, and suddenly Dean was gripping Dean.

'You really think you could strangle me to death?' Aaron asked from behind him with a laugh. Dean whirled to face him, and went to grab him again. Aaron reappeared by the door, leaning casually against the doorframe, out of Dean's reach.

'Think again.'

Dean attempted to curl his hands into fists, and it was then he realized how sore his hands really were. They had gone hard; they wouldn't even bend much. The burn had begun hurting more too…funny how you forget these things when your angry or in danger.

'Dean, have a nice night…make sure you listen out for your brother's screams,' said Aaron, and shut the door firmly, clicking the combo lock back onto it.

He wandered down the hall to an identical door that was also locked. He spun the dial casually, and Jacob appeared beside him as he got the lock off. Jacob had a small medical kit with him.

'Sam…what am I going to do with you?' asked Aaron innocently.

Sam was lying down, facing the wall. He had silent tears running down his face, and he'd be damned if he wanted that thing to see him cry! But hearing the demon get closer, he quickly wiped them away and propped himself up.

'Just leave me alone,' he said, hoping his voice wouldn't crack.

It wavered slightly instead. Jacob whipped all the blankets off the bed, and with Aaron's help, they forced Sam to lay down flat on his back. Handcuffs were produced and Sam's hands were cuffed down by his sides to the bed.

'This wont hurt…much,' muttered Aaron as he watched a struggling Sam. Jacob opened his medical kit and pulled out a syringe and a bottle of liquid.

'Let me go!' yelled Sam.

He still had a leg free and tried to kick Jacob, in hope the needle would fly somewhere and never be found. Another pair of cuffs was produced and Sam's leg was locked down tight. He fought hard against the restraints, as Jacob got close with the needle, his eye's never loosing site of it.

'I can't put it in if he's moving,' Jacob complained.

Aaron immediately reared his fist back, and punched Sam as hard as he could across the face, again and again, until Sam lay still, dazed. Jacob inserted the needle carefully into the crook of Sam's arm, and stepped back in anticipation.

Sam began sweating profusely almost immediately, he began panting, and his body bucked and heaved against the restraints as a fiery sensation burned through him. It was so painful. Finally a loud scream of agony escaped him, which was music to Aaron's ears.

Somewhere down the hall, Dean shot up in bed as screams reached his ears. A worried look was etched onto his face; never had he heard Sam in that much pain.

'_Nothing's gunna happen to you as long as I'm around.'_

His promise to Sam echoed through his head, and he shook his head sadly, a whisper of a tear on the tip of his eye.

'I let you down Sammy,' he whispered. 'I'm sorry…'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hate to say this, but i wont be on for a few days. i've come down with the flu, and feel really sick...i'm lucky i could get this up for you. sorry.**

**cya later**

**Nikki**


	21. Misleading Images

**Chapter 21 - Misleading Images**

'NO!' yelled Sam in pain as Jacob inserted another does of the drug into Sam's system.

Sam screamed in pain again as his body burnt up inside. It was over not long after, and he lay, sweating and shaking in agony.

'Do you know what this is Sam?' asked Aaron as Jacob prepared another dose. 'The CIA use it when they need to get the truth out of people. After each does the pain gets worse…and you'll feel like you'll die from it. But it won't kill you. That's the beautiful part…we could give it to you every 5 minutes for the next day, and you wouldn't die, you'd just be in tremendous pain.'

Jacob inserted another dose, and Sam was overwhelmed with agony again. Aaron laughed maliciously, and held up a hand as Jacob went to measure another dose.

'That'll do for now,' he said. 'I have better plans for the rest of that drug. Come and get him in 15 minutes though, and take him to the soundproof room.'

'Yes sir,' replied Jacob, his eyes glistening.

They exited the room, running into the other three.

'I hope you all know what your doing!' threatened Aaron. 'I want this to work…such a sweet revenge to John Winchester; making his son go crazy. I know he can see me.'

'I think it's an excellent plan sir,' commented Anthony. Aaron smiled wickedly at this.

'I know. Go get Dean now…it's time we drive his brother insane.'

Dean didn't even bother looking up as Marc entered his room. He was busily examining his burnt hands tenderly, trying to ignore the pain that still shot through them.

'Do you wanna see your brother Dean?' Marc asked, his voice not at all friendly.

This caught Dean's attention.

'Of course I do!' he managed to say back. He wasn't entirely sure though; they could just be messing with him.

'I want you to walk with me…you try anything funny, and we'll kill him,' warned Marc, releasing the shackle. 'I have orders to report back in five minutes, and if I don't, they'll know you got me.'

Dean just nodded numbly. After the little guillotine stunt he knew he shouldn't mess with them…at least, until Sam was safe. Marc hauled out his gun and motioned for Dean to walk ahead.

Dean hesitated, but walked out the door.

'Where am I going?' he asked.

Marc just gripped his arm and led him down the hall and up some stairs, and stopped in front of a door. He pushed it open and gave Dean a small shove inside, then locked the door.

Dean looked around his new surroundings with disappointment. It was just a bare room, except for a window that looked into another room. When Marc had said 'See your brother', he had meant see him, not talk to him, and not be with him. Obviously Sam would be put in the other room. Well, as long as Sam could see him, to know he was alive.

As he stood in front of the window, he saw the door to the other room open, and his brother was dragged in. Horror struck Dean at the site. Sam wasn't even struggling; he just hung limply in their arms. The door to Dean's room opened and Aaron appeared beside him.

'Something wrong Dean?' he mocked, as Dean continued staring straight ahead.

He watched as Sam's arms were chained above his head, his feet thankfully still firmly on the floor. Jacob approached with a needle and Sam tried backing away, but the substance was inserted into his system easily.

'What are you giving him!' Dean asked, his voice raised. 'What have you been doing to him!'

He spun and punched Aaron across the face, and pinned him to the wall. Aaron just smiled in amusement.

'We've been giving him a drug that burns up his insides,' Aaron said with a smirk, staring directly into Dean's eyes. 'And that was just a little something to prevent him from sleeping. We're going to make him insane. And guess what Dean? He can't see you. Why would we let him after we went to so much trouble making him believe that you were dead?'

'YOU SON OF A BITCH!' yelled Dean, swinging another punch.

Aaron disappeared before connection was made, and Dean's fist hit the wall hard, fracturing some fingers. He gritted his teeth against the pain and turned, expecting Aaron to be behind him, but Aaron was gone. With a shaky sigh he moved back to the window, cradling his hand, and watched Sam.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam barely knew what was happening as he was dragged from his room. He could barely think. He didn't want to. His dad was dead, his uncle, his brother…and now he was at the hands of the psycho son-of-a-bitch that had killed his mum and Jess. He had nothing to live for. He was dragged into another room and forced to his feet, and his hands were chained high.

He saw Jacob coming with a needle again and moved away in protest, but he was so weak that he had no chance. The drug was inserted into his system, and he could feel it spreading, leaving his body aching. He tried closing his eyes, but the drug forced him to remain awake. He watched as Jacob and Anthony left the room, and wondered what they were up to. In the state he was in, he still observed the small room. A mirror stood in front of him, daring him to look at himself, and in the corner of the room, attached to the roof, was a lone speaker.

He shook his head in disbelief as the steady sound of water dripping hit his ears. It was so loud…so echoing. It shot through his head like lightening, bringing back all those memories from the other day. It got increasingly louder, it echoed more…the stupid drip…drip…. drip….

He wrenched his eyes shut, trying to block the sound from his brain, his face screwed up in concentration. But it kept breaking through, and it drove him insane having to listen to it.

As his eyes slowly opened in defeat, his head rose, and he stared at himself in the mirror. This is what it had come to. But beside his image, was another. His eyes widened at the sight, and he turned his head to look behind him, to prove the image wasn't fake.

'Dean-' he began, but stopped immediately, his heart sinking. There was no one there. His head turned back to the mirror, where his image sat alone, and his head sank down in disbelief. He could've sworn he'd seen Dean…but how could he have? Dean was dead. This was so unfair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean watched his brother, confused. What was Sam looking at? Why had be looked so hopeful; then so defeated?

He looked up in anger as Aaron entered again.

'Calmed down?' grinned the demon. 'I thought I'd let you know what's going on around here.'

Dean just stared defiantly back. There was no point even trying to hurt Aaron. The last thing he needed were two broken hands.

'I've heard that if you play something loud enough, and long enough, they can go crazy,' began Aaron. 'Right now your brother is being treated to a recording of a tap dripping…it's extremely loud and echoing, and is probably shooting right through his head right now.'

Deans face screwed up into an angry scowl, and his eyes went dark.

'And then…' continued Aaron. 'You don't realize it, but the other side of this window is a mirror for Sam. And at times, I can make it go transparent, so he can see into this room; see you.' Aaron grinned. 'It worked a treat. He saw you, thought it was a reflection; thought you were alive…then while he wasn't looking I made it a mirror again, and you weren't there after all.'

Dean was speechless. Why would a demon go to this much trouble?

'Why don't you just kill us,' he said through gritted teeth, fighting all urges to pummel this guy as hard as he could.

'It's more fun this way,' said Aaron.

'That's the only reason you brought me here, isn't it!' Dean suddenly yelled in realization. 'So you could trick my brother into thinking I was alive!'

'Guilty.'

Aaron disappeared and Marc entered, gun pointed.

'C'mon, times up. Back to your room!'

The anger welled up inside Dean, and he ducked his head, ramming into Marc as hard as he could. They both crashed to the floor, Marc hitting his head hard against a wall. Dean dragged him into the room and bolted the door shut, before moving to the next door that led to Sam. A combination lock held it shut.

'SAMMY!' he screamed, pounding on the door. 'SAM!'

The door was solid steel, and Dean knew he wouldn't break through it. His eyes settled onto the lock, and he tugged at it frantically, but his hands were too sore to get a grip on it. He kicked the door as hard as he could, but it didn't even budge.

He heard a noise behind him, and went to turn, but something slammed him across the head, rendering him unconscious.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hello my darlings...i'm sorry it took so long to get this up...but i've been having my ass slammed by the flu. but i'm back! so it's all cool :)**

**i hope this chap was ok...**

**and i'd like to thank my new beta Steff, and all of you guys who reviewed :)**

**Nikki**


	22. Screams

**Chapter 22 - Screams**

Dean felt a sharp stingy sensation in his right forearm. He felt a cold liquid move throughout his veins, jolting him back into reality. He woke up groggily, he could see a silhouette hovering over him, but his eyes were too blurred to make out who it was. In an instant he felt the cold liquid change, morph into something horrible; it felt like his veins were on fire. The fiery sensation moved throughout his whole body. It hurt; it felt like someone was ripping out his insides, and then setting them ablaze in some cruel and sadistic manner.

Dean wanted to curl up into a ball, and somehow escape the pain, but he couldn't. His body wouldn't respond. The drug, or whatever the silhouette had given him, was paralyzing him. He was unable to move. He was forced to lie there in agony as the pain coursed through his blood, each blood cell burning as they moved throughout his bloodstream.

His body relaxed slightly as the initiative pain slowly faded, and his breathing slowed, his eyes cleared, and he took in the wonderful sight of Aaron and Jacob.

'You gotta be kidding me,' he muttered.

His body still ached from the drug. Aaron just grinned, as Jacob leant in again, and Dean felt that same stinging sensation in his arm. He cried out slightly as the pain shot through him, worse than before, and he pressed his feet hard against the bar at the end of the bed to help make the pain bearable.

'More,' he heard Aaron order, and Jacob inserted the drug again.

Dean's cries got louder, and sweat began trickling down his forehead. Aaron wasn't even waiting for the drug to wear off, the pain to go away anymore. He just ordered more and more of the substance to be injected into Dean's system, and the pain was beginning to become unbearable. Another does was injected, and a yell of pain escaped Dean's lips, his eyes finally rolling back into unconsciousness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam couldn't move; he couldn't blink. The drug keeping him awake still coursed through his veins, and that agonizing drip, drip, drip, echoed louder than ever in his head. His arms were stiff from being held up so long, and he was still feeling weak in the legs. He'd given up breathing through his nose; his breath came in short, sharp gasps instead.

He didn't know how long he'd been standing there for; it felt like an eternity, when really, it was a mere couple of hours. He looked up in an effort to stretch his neck, but it hurt too much. He'd kept it in the same place for ages, and all his joints had stiffened. He could only move it upwards a little bit.

Then the dripping stopped. At first he wasn't sure; it still echoed through him, but soon realised that it had stopped completely. He closed his eyes in relief, hoping sleep would come easier. He heard the door open and a sharp slap to the face brought him back to his senses.

Anthony reached up and released Sam's arms, and Sam moaned in pain and he slowly brought them to his sides. Joel entered the room, and together he and Anthony dragged a dazed Sam back down to his room, dumping him carelessly onto the bed. They secured the shackle once more, and Sam finally drifted off into a restless sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Dean awoke, his entire body ached, his head throbbed and all he wanted to do was to fall back into unconsciousness. Unfortunately, that was not an option, and he cracked open his eyes and began to sit up. Jacob, who had been sitting nearby waiting for Dean to wake, immediately sprung to his feet, syringe ready.

'Go away,' moaned Dean, still struggling to sit.

He gave up and collapsed back onto the bed. He tried to shake his arm away from Jacob, but he was no match for the man. The drug was inserted, shooting the agonizing pain throughout his veins. His body jerked against it, and a pitiful scream hit the air. Dean couldn't believe how girly he sounded; he was stronger than this! But the screams got louder as Jacob inserted more.

'STOP!' he cried, his face slick with sweat.  
Jacob just grinned and drew another dose that was twice as big as the last.

'This should do you for the night,' he laughed, and injected it into Dean.

The pain was unbearable. Dean just wanted to close his eyes and die. As the drug reached its climax, Dean screamed louder than ever before, the noise echoing down the halls and even hitting Aaron's ears, who was relaxing in an upstairs room. Even as Jacob left the room, Dean's screams still hung in the air.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Drip, drip, drip…Sam could hear the dripping clearly; he must be close. He wandered down the hallway, searching for that damn tap that was driving him insane. He rounded another corner; drip…drip…drip…That tap was gunna pay. How could water be so annoying? The end of the hallway was in sight, and he could see the tap, dripping mockingly. A smile played across his lips as he walked excitedly towards it. Finally he could be put out of his misery!  
_

_Faint screaming reached his ears, but he ignored it and continued towards the tap. As he got closer the screaming got louder, and barely ten metres from the tap he came to a halt, puzzled. It sounded like Dean. But that wasn't possible. Dean had died; Sam had watched him die.  
_

_He took a couple more steps forward, but the screaming got louder, almost piercing through his brain. Looking around he spotted a door to his left He glanced longingly at the tap, back to the door, and then the tap again. Sighing with a slight reluctance, he turned towards the door, pushing it open and trying to brush the aggravating dripping that he could hear amongst the screaming.  
_

_Dean always came first, even if he was dead. As the doorway widened in front of him, he froze at the sight.  
_

_One of Aaron's men stood over a thrashing body, inserting a needle into the persons arm and injecting a substance into their system. Neither seemed to realise Sam was there, so he stepped in further, his eyes wide in shock as the person on the bed turned their head and the light hit his face.  
_

_'DEAN!' cried out Sam.  
_

_He rushed forward to help his brother, but a force threw his back out into the hall, the door slamming shut. He heaved himself off the ground and scrabbled desperately at the door, trying in vain to open it and get to Dean. His mind was going crazy…Dean screaming. Tap dripping, screaming, dripping, screaming…_

'NO!' Screamed Sam, wildly waking up and jolting into a sitting position. Sweat poured down his face and his chest heaved.

'It was just a nightmare…just a nightmare,' he said, trying to soothe himself.

He looked up suddenly, shocked by what he was hearing. Screaming reached his ears, getting louder and louder, and he was struck with panic.

'That's Dean,' he said. 'THAT'S DEAN!'

He wasn't dead after all! But it made him sick to think what they could be doing to him. Then as suddenly as the screaming started, it stopped, and Sam clambered off the bed, straining to hear any more signs of Dean. His door opened and Joel waltzed in.

'You didn't kill my brother,' Sam said with slight air in his voice. 'I heard Dean screaming; he's alive.'

'No he's not,' sneered Joel. 'We cut off his head. He's as dead as a door knob.'

'I heard him screaming!' Sam said, his voice raising determinedly.

'You must be delusional,' said Joel. Anthony appeared in the doorway. 'Right on time Anthony.'

Anthony grinned wickedly and walked into the room, dragging something behind him. Bile rose into Sam's throat and he shrank back onto the bed at this sight. It was Dean's body. The familiar jeans, the boots, the t-shirt…it all hit hard.

'Oh, there's a bit missing,' mocked Anthony. 'But I didn't think you would mind. Oh, and this,' he threw an object onto the bed, 'wouldn't stay on.'

He ditched the body in a corner of the room, out of Sam's reach, and he and Jacob left the room laughing with happiness.

Sam sat terrified on the bed, backed up hard against the wall, and he reached out to retrieve the object Anthony had thrown. Dean's pendant slipped tenderly through Sam's fingers, as a wave of nausea hit him like a ton of bricks. He closed his eyes and held the pendant close, trying to block out the reality.

His mind was still going crazy…dripping…screaming…Dean's body…it was too much.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm so so so sorry for the delay! my computer went kaput over the last couple of days...so if it takes a bit to update again, i apologise, it is my computer.**

**anyways, i hope you liked this chap. Big thanks to my wonderful beta Steff, and Laura, who helped me get out of a ditch in this chapter. she also helped with chap 17 i think...so thanks for that too Laura**

**and thanks for your wonderful reviews! i do try to reply occasionally...**

**Nikki**


	23. It's All Your Fault

**Chapter 23 - It's All Your Fault**

Sam's eyes were still clenched shut 10 minutes later, trying to forget that his brother's body, without his head, was sitting merely meters from himself. He still clutched Dean's pendant close, and it was somewhat comforting to his tortured soul. Then something hit him harder than anything that this job had ever thrown at him…he was along now.

No mum, no dad, no brother…just him. It didn't take him long after to grasp the fact that the body wasn't going anywhere, and he couldn't keep his eyes closed forever. He took some deep breaths and then slowly opened his eyes. Tears threatened to slip down his cheeks but he pushed them away. Dean would want him to be happy, and to remember him. Not cry like a baby. Sam smiled slightly as memories of Dean's smart-ass comments came flooding back.

'_Well it's not stupid. It picked the handsome one.'_

Sam could clearly remember Dean saying that to him as they had tried to escape their bonds in that sick sewer, back when they had faced the shapeshifter. Everything had turned out fine, and they laughed at the memory.

'_Correction,' _thought Sam. _'Did laugh at the memory.' _

He sighed. This wasn't easy. His hazel eyes finally rested completely on the body, and stayed there. As he stared sorrowfully at his brother, and the light tears came back, his gaze stopped on his brother's hand. Something bothered him…something was missing. It hit him…Dean's ring. Dean never really took off that ring, like he never took off his pendant. It was weird seeing him without it.

'The cheap bastards must've nicked it,' he muttered distastefully.

He continued staring at his brother's limp hand. Dean had nearly lost that hand to the same asshole that had killed him. The bandage that had been on it for support had long since fallen off…actually it had been off since Dean had turned evil with Katie.

Sam had seen the injury; it had left one hell of a scar. THE SCAR…Sam shot bolt upright, wiping the tears that had rolled down his cheeks away, his mouth agape with shock. The body didn't have a scar. It wasn't Dean. He had been right. Dean was alive!

'I KNOW YOU LIED TO ME!' yelled Sam as loud as he could. 'I HAVE PROOF! MY BROTHER IS ALIVE!'

'No he's not,' said Aaron, appearing in the room. Sam got off the bed, facing Aaron, the body behind him.

'Yes he is,' said Sam firmly. 'Coz when you tired cutting off his hand, you left one hell of a scar. And that body has no scar.'

'Samuel, you're hallucinating,' replied Aaron. 'There is clearly a scar on his wrist.'

Sam's smile faltered slightly, and a little bit scared, he turned to look at the body. A scar, exactly the same as Dean's, adorned the wrist.

'Dean is dead,' Aaron said nastily.

'No…NO!' said Sam disbelievingly. 'I SAW IT! YOU DID THAT! YOU JUST PUT IT THERE!'

'Like I said Samuel,' Aaron said smoothly. 'You're hallucinating. That drug we gave you was mixed with a hallucination drug.'

Sam shot an angered glare at Aaron.

'You did what!' he said, not believing his ears. 'Why would you do such a thing!'

'To drive you crazy,' hissed Aaron. He clicked his fingers and the body disappeared. 'Have fun alone Samuel.'

Aaron disappeared. Frustration shot through Sam and he angrily yanked at the shackle. To his surprise, the chain broke free from the bed. Almost immediately he rushed to the door, the chain rattling along with him. As he searched the door up and down, he realised that there was no door handle on his side.

'Dammit,' he muttered, kicking the door. There was nothing he could do, so he did what he did when he was frustrated. He paced.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pacing got old after the first couple of hours, so Sam finally flopped back onto the bed. Hey, at least he had done some exercise. The after-effects of the drug had finally worn off, and his body was feeling much better. The only thing that bothered him was that stupid dripping that still was echoing through his head. He couldn't stop thinking about his brother though. Something inside nagged him…he still felt whole. If Dean had died a part of him would be missing…he just wasn't sure.

As exhausted as he felt, the last thing he wanted to do was sleep. Who knows what they might do while he's so vulnerable. Boredom wasn't an issue; he had so many things to worry about. And still, that little voice in his head told him to relax, to sleep, that there was nothing he could do…

He jumped off the bed as the door opened and Aaron entered again.

'Back for more bitch?' asked Sam, almost mocking Aaron. Aaron just let a smile play across his lips, and revealed a syringe that he had held behind his back.

'You think you can get that into me?' asked Sam, standing at the ready.

'Of course I do,' laughed Aaron, and sent Sam flying through the air, holding him against the wall. 'You're too cocky for your own good.'

Sam struggled as much as he could, which wasn't much at all, as Aaron gripped his arm and inserted the syringe. The liquid slowly was pushed into his arm, and as the syringe was pulled out, Sam fell to the floor.

'What was that?' he gasped, his eyesight going slightly fuzzy.

'Oh, just a little hallucination drug,' grinned Aaron.

Sam sat there dazed, the cold stone wall behind him soothing his back.

'So really Sam, if you think about it, I might not even really be here. It could just be your imagination,' said Aaron.

'This is ridiculous,' Sam managed to gasp out. 'Of course you're really there.' His vision went blurry again. 'Aren't you?'

'That's the question,' sneered Aaron. 'You know, you're not very smart for a college boy. And you're not very smart for a "hunter"…You let you're Dad get dragged away and then shot. You watched you're brother's head get cut off. I'd say that you have a missing link somewhere in that head of yours.'

He grinned in delight as he saw Sam's discomfort. He had hit a sore spot, and he knew it.

'You're a let down,' he hissed. 'And because of you your mother perished…and so did you're beloved girlfriend. You're a danger to be around.'

'I didn't ask you to kill them,' Sam whispered.

'It's all you're fault!'

Sam scrunched his eyes shut, trying to block out this monster, and the wave of dizziness that had hit him. When he opened them and his eyesight came into focus, he moaned and clutched his head again. Aaron no longer stood before him; John, his own father did.

'Dad…' said Sam in disbelief. He was ready to explain…but he hoped he was dreaming.

'Don't even start Sam,' said John crisply, his voice tingling with rage. 'I didn't raise you like this! I raised you to kill that evil bastard, not get captured by him and getting your brother and I killed!'

'Please…'

'It's all you're fault Sam…you're a let down,' John said sternly. 'Because of you you're mother died, because of you Jess died…'

'It's just a dream…just a dream,' Sam said to himself, drawing his knees in and rocking slightly, hands over his ears. 'Just a dream.'

'IT'S ALL YOU'RE FAULT!' yelled John.

'Dad…stop! STOP IT!' screamed Sam. His watery eyes locked with his dads as John's image morphed into a more familiar one; Dean.

'Dean? Dean…help me, please,' moaned Sam.

'It's all you're fault Sam,' said Dean, his voice calm and even. 'You let them kill me. I protected you you're entire life…where were you when I needed protecting Sam? Why didn't you protect me?'

Sam sat shaking on the ground…he had to be dreaming…he had to be.

'ANSWER ME!' yelled Dean furiously, grabbing Sam and hauling him to his feet, before slamming him up against the wall.

'I…I'm sorry Dean,' Sam stammered, tears running down his face. 'I tried…I tried my hardest. I would have done anything to save you.'

Dean glared at him, eye to eye, before flinging him to the ground. Sam cowered slightly in the corner, Dean watching him stonily.

'Dean…I'm sorry,' whispered Sam as Dean turned to leave the room. Dean's head turned to face Sam, his voice back to that calm, even tone, as he began to fade.

'It's all you're fault.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Here's the latest. Sorry it took so long. Sadly, you've caught up to how much i've written, so daily updates is not something i can promise anymore. deepest apologies. it's just not as easy as it used to be.**

**anyway, i hope you enjoy this, thanks for reviews, they make my day.**

**Thanks to my beta Steff**

**R&R please!**

**Nikki**


	24. A Sick Thought

**Chapter 24 - A Sick Thought**

The pain still coursed slightly through Dean's body as an after effect of that damn drug they had given him. He had lay still on the bed for hours, and finally managed to doze off as the pain went away. It was in this position that Anthony found him, and he casually withdrew his gun and fired a shot into the wall beside Dean's head. Dean shot awake instantly, his hands automatically covering his face in protection.

'Oh I'm sorry,' said Anthony sarcastically. 'Did I wake you?'

After releasing the shackle that held Dean to the bed, he roughly pulled him to his feet, ensuring that every bone in Dean's body was jolted harshly. Dean didn't even wince as the grogginess from his sleep was swept away, and his body felt strong again. He eyed Anthony thoroughly, taking in that Anthony had a gun on his hip; probably one on his ankle, and his pocket had a knife. They were making sure there were no screw-ups, and Dean knew they wouldn't hesitate to kill him. Or Sam.

But that didn't dampen his spirit.

'Where are you taking me,' Dean demanded, planting his feet firmly on the ground as Anthony attempted to pull him from the room. 'Tell me!'

'Don't make me shoot you,' threatened Anthony. 'JOEL!'

Joel immediately entered the room, gripping Dean's other arm, and together they dragged him towards the door, each step a battle against a fighting Dean. Dean struggled furiously the entire trip down the hall, digging his heels into the ground and basically making life difficult for Joel and Anthony.

They dragged him up the stairs, holding on with a deathly grip as Joel kicked the door open to the room that Dean had been in before that had the one-way window. Using the last of their strength they flung Dean in and onto the floor, Anthony entering the room with him as Joel shut and locked the door.

There was a chair in the corner, and Anthony plonked himself tiredly into it, his gun sitting on his lap threateningly. Dean scrambled to his feet and dusted himself off, glancing warily at Anthony, before averting his gaze to the next room. He had a feeling of what was coming, and as the door opened, he saw that he was right.

Sam looked lifeless as he was dragged in, his eyes open and dead, his body language limp and surrendering. Joel dumped him unceremoniously onto the floor and left immediately.

'What did you do to my brother?' Dean asked, anger streaked harshly across his face. Anthony just grinned.

'You don't wanna know,' he said lightly, polishing the muzzle of his gun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam felt dead. He didn't want to move, he didn't want to speak. All he wanted was his mum, his dad, his girlfriend…his brother. He had no purpose of living anymore. He had lost everything…and it was his entire fault. Something caught his eye, and he slowly turned his head, his eye's settling on the small piece of metal.

It was a blade of some sort, not too big, but very, very sharp. This was his one chance to get out of this mess. Sam dragged his non-responsive body across the room, and his hand shivering in anticipation of what he was about to do, he picked up the metal and slumped back against the wall.

He held it up in front of his face, as if to see it more clearly, then ran it along his finger, and saw crimson blood immediately bubbling to the surface. He watched, almost in awe as blood ran down his finger and dripped onto his lap.

He gulped slightly, and as he poised the blade above his wrist, ready for attack, his empty eyes looked up at the mirror that taunted him with his broken image, encouraging for him to do it. With venom he dropped his hand towards his outstretched wrist.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean saw it before Sam did. The glint of metal, sitting metres away from his grief-stricken brother was making him feel sick. Dean knew that Sam wasn't coping…he knew that Sam thought he had lost everything. If only he would realise that Dean was still alive…still with him. His stomach lurched as Sam turned his head, his eyes settling on the metal.

'No,' said Dean. 'Sammy…Sam. No. Don't even think about it.'

He whirled to face Anthony, his face obviously panicked.

'Get in there and get that metal out of there!' ordered Dean. 'Get it out now! He'll kill himself!'

'That's the point,' drawled Anthony lazily. He slowly stood up. 'I gotta watch this.'

Dean looked at him horrified before turning back to Sam, who had just picked up the sharp metal. Dean inhaled quickly as Sam cut his finger, the blood that ran down his brother's finger making the bile rise in the back of his throat.

'GET IT OUT NOW!' screamed Dean. Sam's hand was raised, his wrist outstretched, and his eyes looked up emptily, and looked Dean square in the eye.

Dean couldn't take it any longer, and he lunged at Anthony, taking the man by surprise. In his fury, the single punch that flew at Anthony's head knocked him unconscious. Dean desperately grabbed the gun, and fired off 6 shots at the glass, shattering it into millions of tiny pieces. Sam's raised hand had begun its descent, but as the glass shattered, it paused midway, still hovering threateningly.

'SAM!' screamed Dean.

Using the gun he knocked out some of the remaining glass, and clambered through the window, small cuts appearing over his body as the glass cut into him. He discarded the gun immediately and rushed towards his brother.

'Sam! Sam, it's ok…I'm alive. They didn't kill me! Drop the blade…please Sam.'

'Go away!' yelled Sam, tears brimming onto the edge of his eyes. He scrambled to his feet, and backed into the corner, the blade still held above his wrist.

'Sam…' Dean said, taking a step towards his brother.

'Stay back!'

'Sam…I know this is hard…please, drop the blade,' pleaded Dean. 'They did this to you on purpose. They're trying to make you crazy.'

Sam looked unsure momentarily, but it went back to mad.

'No! They killed you…and you came back and told me it was my fault! You and dad both told me that because of me mum, Jess and your deaths were my fault! You told me once it wasn't my fault…you lied to me! Stop haunting me…just go away!'

'Sam I never lied to you!' Dean said back, louder than he anticipated. 'It wasn't you're fault…you know that! And I promise I am not a ghost. I'm not haunting you Sam…you're haunting yourself. Please…drop the blade.'

'I don't believe you!'

Dean was heartbroken. He didn't know what to do…he had never seen Sam like this.

'Sam…I did everything for you,' said Dean, his voice flowing with pain. 'Don't you remember when we were kids…Dad was out on a hunt. You were 6, and you were so scared that there was a monster in your closet that was going to hurt you as you slept. I sat by your bed the whole night, and kept you safe.

And then I did it again the next night…and the next, until Dad got home. I told you then, and I'll tell you now, that I would always be there for you, and that you should never be afraid when I'm around. Coz nothing bad will ever happen to you as long as I'm breathing. Please Sam…put the blade down…you're breaking my heart.'

Sam's lower lip trembled as the memory came flooding back. He could still see the motel room, the closet…and his brother by his side as he drifted off to sleep. He could still hear the words echoing through his brain...

But still, the blade hung above his wrist, his hand still determined to go through with it.

'I don't believe you…' he said softly, and in a swift motion, pressed the blade to his wrist.

'SAM!' cried out Dean. 'NO!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**sorry for the delay...really, i am. i hope this is ok.**

**please review! it encourages me to write and then i update quicker.**

**Thanks to my beta Steff**

**Nikki**


	25. Too Easy

**Chapter 25 - Too Easy**

Dean was desperate to stop his brother. It was now or never; Sam seemed so set on really killing himself. In a last ditch effort, Dean lunged for his brother, tackling him to the ground, and at the same time grabbing for the blade. He struggled against Sam momentarily before his brother lost grip and the metal flew across the room, landing near the door and skidding out of the room under the small crack. His brother frantically lashed out with hands and feet, trying to get Dean off him.

'Get off me you freak!' he yelled. 'I don't want any ghosts touching me…even ones that look like my brother!'

His fist swung hard at Dean's face, and there was a crack as it connected with a nose.

'God dammit Sam!' yelled Dean, scrambling off his brother and clutching at his nose. Sam jumped to his feet, and assumed a fighting position.

'Stay away from me!' he yelled.

As he looked at Dean, his brow suddenly furrowed slightly as he caught site of a small red trickle of liquid that had escaped from Dean's hands. Dean removed his bloodied hands from his face slowly, staring at the mess in disgust. He glanced up at Sam, saw the confused look on his face, and immediately realised why his brother looked that way.

'That's right Sam,' he said, his voice nasally and clogged as blood ran from his nose and down his face. 'If I'm a ghost…how can I bleed?'

Sam's fists were still clenched tightly, his face set determinedly, waiting for Dean to make a move.

'I don't know,' he admitted. 'You could be a doppelganger. Or a shapeshifter…or something like that.'

'I'm not Sam, I promise you,' said Dean, his voice thick with pleading. Blood still poured thick and fast from his nose, the deep crimson making Sam feel sick. Had he really done that? He felt so weak…

His mind had never run faster. That constant dripping still echoed somewhere in the depths, Dean's beheading, the screams, the body…Dean standing with him now. And all the memories from his wretched childhood, that was only bearable because of Dean. And those words that always echoed through his head…they always had and always would.

'_I will always be here for you…you should never be afraid when I'm around. Nothing bad is ever gunna happen to you as long as I'm around.'_

Sam's stance shifted slightly, and then dropped. This wasn't a doppelganger…or a shapeshifter. It was Dean…he had been right all along. The demon had tricked him.

'Dean…' Sam said his voice mixed with relief and caution. He stepped forward, awkwardly, unsure still if it was safe to touch his brother. He paused, and his mind registered Dean's bleeding nose. 'Oh crap…sorry…'

'It's ok Sam…' Dean said. An awkward silence fell between the two.

'Screw this,' Dean said suddenly, and grasped his brother in a hug. It didn't last long, but it was long enough to make a weight lift from their shoulders.

'Dean…when I saw them bring you in…you wouldn't believe how helpless I felt…' Sam said, hanging his head low. 'I feel like I've let you down.'

'Sam…remember my rule,' said Dean, his voice soft. 'No chick flick moments. Trust me, I know exactly what you want to say, and it's ok. I understand.'

He touched his broken nose and winced slightly, and took off the jacket Sam had given him so many days ago, when they had been stuck in the snow. He pressed it to his nose and looked up sharply as he heard people running down the hall.

'Took their time,' he commented. 'Sam…do you think you can fight them?'

Sam looked at his brother, and Dean could tell Sam was exhausted, physically and mentally.

'I guess,' he said, slight doubt on his face as the adrenaline from just moments ago began to wear away. He placed his hand on the wall to steady himself.

'Well,' said Dean, a worried look on his face. 'Let's do this.'

He threw the jacket aside, and they pressed themselves against the wall beside the door.

'Dean…I don't think I can do this,' Sam panted weakly. 'I feel so sick.'

'It'll be ok Sam…just try your best!'

Dean glanced at his brother, wiping the blood away that trickled from his nose still, the worried look deepening. Sam was in no shape to be fighting…especially when they were so outnumbered. They could hear someone outside the door, quickly punching the combination into the lock. Dean squeezed Sam's arm in reassurance as the door swung open and someone began to enter the room. In one swift movement, through the pain that still burnt him up inside, Dean slammed the door shut hard, grinning with relief as he heard the door make contact with an object; most likely human.

'Joel!' he heard Marc utter. 'Joel can you hear me?'

Dean took it as a good thing when there was no response. He hadn't heard any other voices either, so he figured that Marc was alone.

'There's only one now Sam,' he whispered, looking at his brother. His face dropped at the sight. Sam had slid down the wall, so he was sitting, his eyes closed, and sweat pouring down his face.

'Sam?' Dean quickly touched his brother's forehead, and winced at the heat that he felt. He was burning up. 'Shit.'

He turned away from his brother suddenly as the door bust open and Marc barged in, gun drawn. Dean had no interest in the gun and took Marc by surprise, tackling him to the ground. The gun skidded across the floor, landing at unconscious Sam's feet. Dean had the upper hand to begin with, his fist contacting with Marc's face multiple times before Marc got the hint and fought back, finally positioning himself over Dean. He punched Dean hard in the face, causing his nose to bleed harder, and from a sheath that was strapped around his waist; he drew an extremely large and sharp knife. His eyes glinted maliciously.

'Oh what an honor, to kill the mighty Dean Winchester,' he hissed, licking his lips excitedly. 'I hope you rot in hell!'

The knife raised, he paused momentarily, and took in the moment; the power he felt, the fear he could see in the victim's eyes…the fact that this was his master's number one enemy. A gun cocking behind him snapped him back into reality.

'That's not gunna happen,' a weak voice informed him. Marc twisted to his feet, and faced Sam, who held a gun at him, hands shaking slightly. 'Stay away from my brother.'

He fired, hitting Marc in the leg. He knew he couldn't kill him, but he hoped that shooting his leg would slow him down…for now. His hands trembled faster as the gun slipped from his fingers, and he crumpled unconscious to the ground once again. Dean slowly picked himself up off the floor, and stood over Marc, giving him a blow to the head that rendered him out cold.

'Sam?' he gently said, moving over to his brother, and placing his hand on Sam's forehead again. He was still hot. 'C'mon Sam, I can't carry you.'

Sam moaned slightly and opened his eyes.

'It's killing me Dean…it hurts so much.'

'Sam, you have a fever. We need to get out of here, but I need your help,' Dean begged.

Sam moaned again, and with help from Dean, stood up. He slung his arm over his brother's shoulder, and though Dean held most of his weight, he still carried himself slightly. They made their way slowly down the hallways, having no clue where they were heading. As they rounded yet another corner, Dean's prayers seemed to be answered. A door loomed ahead, half open, sunlight streaming through it.

As he pulled it open further, he sighed in relief at the sight of the blue sky, the green grass, and the feeling of the cool wind across his face. Without much thought he stepped from the house, guiding Sam with him, and they began their way down the path. As he walked out the gate with Sam, he looked back at the large, dark mansion, and he bit his lip, unsure.

It had been too easy. Way too easy. And he could tell, there was more to come. He just wasn't sure what it would be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My deepest, DEEPEST apologies for the wait. My grandfather passed away, and the last week has been hell, and i havent been writing.**

**if your still with me...i appreciate your patience. i'll update soon.**

**Nikki**


	26. Hitching A Ride

**Chapter 26 - Hitching A Ride**

Sam was barely conscious as he and Dean made their way as far as possible from the dreaded house. Dean still had his arm supportively and protectively around Sam's waist, and he held most of Sam's weight.

'Gees Sam…you gotta lay off the doughnuts,' quipped Dean in an attempt to lighten the mood. Sam gave a small, weak laugh.

'Maybe your muscles aren't as strong as you think they are,' he wheezed back, before erupting into a coughing fit.

'Easy Sam,' soothed Dean. Slightly panicked, he looked around for any sign of civilization, his sharp eyes finally catching sight of a road 200 metres away.

'C'mon Sam,' urged Dean. 'I can see a road about 200 metres away. As soon as we get there, I promise you can rest.'

Sam just nodded his head numbly, and they continued to stumble along the uneven ground. Each step was an agonizing jolt through their tattered bodies, and both were equally as relieved when they hit the road. Dean helped ease Sam to the ground, and then collapsed beside him.

'Dean…is there really time to rest?' asked Sam skeptically. 'I mean…surely they've noticed that we've escaped by now. And we haven't exactly been moving away from them very fast…'

From his view on the ground, he could still see the mansion standing gloomily in the distance.

'No Sam, we'll be fine,' said Dean firmly. 'Here comes our ticket away from this place now.'

As Sam looked down the dusty and desolate road, a lone car appeared on the horizon, making its way toward them. Dean scrambled to his feet, and moved out onto the road, waving his arms to get the drivers attention. The driver pulled to a stop beside Dean, rolling her window down.

'Oh god…are you ok?' she gasped at the sight of the shirtless, bloodied man standing before her, and the equally bloodied man sitting on the side of the road, looking like he would faint any moment.

'Could we get a lift?' asked Dean, his exhausted eyes locking with the pretty brunettes. She looked back, the pity shining through her eyes.

'Sure thing sweethearts,' she said. Dean nodded his thanks and opened the back door before helping Sam off the road and into the car.

'Are you wanting to go anywhere specific?' the woman asked, glancing at Sam in the rear-view mirror as she sped along the road.

'Uh…this may sound stupid,' replied Dean. 'But where are we?'

'You're on the outskirts of Drysdale,' the woman answered without hesitation.

Dean's heart leapt with joy. They were still near Drysdale! That meant he could get the Impala from Katie's place where he had left it, and leave this god-forsaken town behind. He didn't care about killing this thing for once; Sam's health was more important.

'Uh…can you take us to 27 Beacons Point Road? One of my friend's live there.'

'Shouldn't you be going to the hospital?' the woman asked skeptically, looking back at Dean with concerned eyes.

Dean bit his lip, his eyes resting on Sam, who had fallen asleep beside him.

'Well, yeah,' Dean admitted. 'But we can't. Too many questions will be asked.'

'I'm not one to stick my nose in other people's business,' the woman said. 'So I won't ask. But you haven't tried killing me so I'm ignoring the fact that I picked up two bloodied men from the middle of nowhere that can't go to the hospital because "questions" will be asked.'

Dean smiled, mildly amused. 'What did you say your name was?'

Silence met him momentarily.

'Let's just say…Jane,' she finally replied.

'Now look who's being suspicious.'

Jane smirked at him in the mirror.

'Well then, _Jane, _thank you very much for helping my brother and I.'

'Do you have names?'

'Well, I guess that could be Sam and I could be Dean. But you'd never really know for sure.'

'Well _Dean, _it was a pleasure to help you out.'

Jane's car pulled to a halt outside Katie's house.

'Here we are,' she informed Dean.

'Sam…' said Dean softly, nudging his brother awake. 'C'mon man, time to go.'

Sam's eyes cracked open and he allowed Dean to help him out of the car and into the front seat of the Impala.

'Thanks again Jane,' Dean said gratefully. He reached out to shake her hand, but withdrew, remembering the burns. 'Sorry…but I don't think you'd wanna touch it.'

'You should get those burns looked at,' Jane said, concerned. 'They're infected. But anyway, it was no problem helping you. I do strongly suggest that you get Sam's fever down, and soon.'

'Yeah, will do.'

'Dean, if you need my help, just ask,' said Jane, pulling out a card and giving it to him. 'I have medical experience, and I'm only a phone call away.'

Dean nodded in thanks, and gave a short wave as she drove away and disappeared around the corner.

Dean watched her as she disappeared, an odd look on his face. Jane had been…too nice. Not many people would stop on a deserted highway for a half naked bloodied man. They would stay away. But the more he thought about it, the more stupid it sounded.

'C'mon Dean,' he scolded himself. 'She was just being nice.'

He pushed all uneasiness from his stomach, and quickly popped the trunk of his baby to retrieve a fresh t-shirt. He slid behind the wheel, the key in the starter, and glanced at Sam, who was out of it again. He had no clue of what to do with him…he'd never been this bad. Dean bit his lip, flipping the card over in his palm, and uttering a sigh, pulled out his spare mobile phone from the glove box. He dialed Jane's number.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane watched Dean disappear in her rearview mirror. She uttered a small sigh, took a couple more turns, and then pulled to a stop alongside a road, fiddling with her phone mindlessly. She knew Dean would call.

As if on cue, her shrill ring-tone hit the air.

'Hello?'

'_Hey Jane…it's Dean.' _

'Calling already?'

'_Uh...yeah. I'd really appreciate it if you came by the local motel and helped out with Sam.' _

'That's why I gave you my number silly,' Jane said, with a false laugh, her eyes twinkling vindictively.

'_Um…ok. Well, whenever you can…drop by. I'd really appreciate it.'_

'Of course I will Dean. I'll see you soon.'

She snapped her phone shut, and rested it thoughtfully against her chin. Finally she snapped but into reality, flipped her phone open, and dialed a number.

'Jacob? It's Jane,' she said. 'Those boys are at the motel. I've got my eye on them.' She paused. 'No…of course I won't hurt them…yet. I know that master wants them alive.' She nodded her head. 'Yep. I'll make them so they're feeling ok. Then we can break them again.' Another pause. 'No, they don't suspect a thing. Just make sure you're ready when the time comes.' Silence. 'Good.'

She snapped her phone shut viciously, a sadistic smile creeping its way across her face. The Winchester boys wouldn't know what hit them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Here's the latest. Sorry it took a while, computer was being a bitch. hope you like it :)**

**and review, as always, please.**

**Nikki**


	27. He Wont Know What Hit Him

**Chapter 28 - 'He Won't Know What Hit Him'**

Dean glanced nervously at Sam for the millionth time as he drove to the motel. He hated to admit it, but maybe Jane was right, Maybe Sam did need to go to the hospital. He uttered a small sigh as he pulled up outside the motel, and let the engine of the Impala fade out. Reaching over, he placed his hand on his brother's clammy and steaming hot forehead, biting his lip in concern. It wasn't good.

'Dean!' a voice called as he stepped from the car. He turned, a wave of relief crashing over him as he saw Jane standing in front of an open motel room door.

'Bring Sam in here,' Jane said. 'I wasn't sure if you had a room or not.'

'Sam probably had one,' Dean said, grunting as he lifted his unconscious brother from the car. 'But I'll be damned if I knew which one. Thanks Jane.'

He staggered through the open door and eased Sam onto the bed, Jane immediately placing a wet cloth on Sam's forehead.

'We need to get him in an ice bath,' Jane said, bustling around Sam, trying to make him comfortable. 'There's two bags of ice in my trunk. Can you go get them?'

'Sure,' said Dean, grabbing her keys and hurrying outside.

He was back in no time, carrying the large bags in and dumping them in the bath. Jane had already half filled the tub with cold water. Running his fingers anxiously through his already tousled hair, Dean strode back into the bedroom, and stopped dead in his tracks, mouth agape at the sight.

'Hey!' he yelled, jumping forward and yanking the needle Jane held so closely to his brother's skin from her hand. 'What are you doing?' Dean exclaimed, moving over to the sink and squirting the substance down the drain.

'Dean. Calm down,' said Jane, her face marred with confusion at Dean's change of attitude. 'I thought you wanted me here to make Sam better.'

'What was that?' asked Dean angrily. 'You should've asked me first!'

'Dean, I'm sorry. I didn't think it mattered. All you told me was to make Sam better,' said Jane cautiously. She held up a bottle. 'It was just antibiotics. It could help.'

The angry look on Dean's face melted away, and was replaced with a forlorn expression.

'I'm sorry,' he sighed, running his fingers through his hair again. 'It's just…we've been through a lot lately.'

He shuddered as he looked at the needle in his hand, and dropped it into the sink almost in fright. Jane didn't miss this, and her expression turned into a concerned one.

'It's ok Dean, its fine,' she said, her voice smooth and soothing. 'But we need to get this fever down. Can you help me put him in the bath? Then maybe we can have a little chat.'

Dean just nodded his head numbly and helped her strip Sam down to his boxers. They carried him into the bathroom, and gently placed him in the icy bath. Dean was kneeling beside Sam's head, trying to make him as comfortable as possible, when Sam's eyes suddenly flew open, a gasp escaping his lips as the icy water surrounded his body, trapping him, sending a chill through his battered bones, and his arm snaked out and gripped Dean's throat tightly. Dean gasped as his air supply was cut off, and he began choking, his fingers clawing desperately at Sam's hand. Sam sat up, panting over the shock of waking up in such iciness, his hand gripping Dean's throat tighter than ever.

'Sam!' cried out Jane. 'Let him go!'

Sam looked over at this stranger, yelling at him, wondering what she was going on about, and why she was even there. He ignored her, and his gaze averted to Dean, who was still an arm's length away. He stared in shock momentarily; he hadn't realised what he was doing; before he let go and lay back down, his hand sliding back into the tub, and rubbing his pounding head soothingly.

'Sorry,' he muttered, closing his eyes.

'It's ok Sammy,' choked out Dean, gasping in air and rubbing his throat with the back of his hand. 'You just caught me by surprise little brother.'

As Dean leant back against the wall, he glanced at Sam, who had lapsed back into unconsciousness.

'He's completely out of it,' said Jane, worried. 'He hasn't got a clue about anything.'

She left the bathroom, returning with two chairs.

'C'mon Dean, there's nothing more we can do right now,' she said, sitting down and opening a first aid kit. 'Come and sit down so I can look at your injuries.'

'I'm fine,' muttered Dean, still rubbing his throat tenderly with the back of his hand.

'Dean…' Jane said in a no-nonsense tone.

'Fine! But make it quick,' grumbled Dean, plopping into the other chair.

'Now Dean I need to know something,' said Jane, grabbing his hands and turning them palms up. 'How did this happen?'

'Poker,' muttered Dean distastefully.

'Oh, so you willingly gripped the business end of a red-hot poker with your bare hands,' said Jane sarcastically. She began rubbing cream into the wounds, which had started healing slightly. 'You have to tell me Dean, everything. I saw you flinch when you looked at that needle.' She looked him dead in the eye. 'Who did this to you?'

Dean looked away and went silent, his eyes resting on Sam as he began to speak.

'Just…this guy that has it in for our family,' he said with a sigh, studying his wounded hands. 'He killed my mother when I was four…he killed Sam's girlfriend…he killed my Dad…he killed the one woman I have ever loved. We've been looking for him our whole damn lives, but I guess he found us first.' Dean's eyes met Jane's shocked expression, and she could see the tortured look in Dean's eyes; could see into his battered soul. Dean felt her gaze and shifted uncomfortably, shrugging his shoulders.

'It's not like I can do anything about it now. We're just lucky that we got out alive. The last thing I can lose right now is my brother.'

'You're very lucky,' said Jane. She finished rubbing the cream into Dean's hands. 'I won't bandage your hands, because they are already healing, but I need you to rub this cream into them daily.'

'Yep,' acknowledged Dean, knowing too well that he wouldn't. He grabbed a wet cloth that sat nearby and began dabbing his broken nose.

'That'll heal itself,' Jane informed him, 'over time. Any other injuries I should look at?'

'None that need attending too now,' replied Dean standing up. 'Can we get Sam outta there now? He came close to dying of hypothermia not long ago…I don't want to risk triggering it again.'

Jane went over to Sam, placing her hand on his head.

'He feels a little cooler,' she said, glancing at Dean. 'But you know, if we gave him some antibiotics it'd be more helpful.'

'I'm still thinking about it,' Dean muttered.

'It could save his life.'

Dean paused. 'I'm thinking about it,' he repeated.

Jane just shrugged and drained the water out of the bath, and with the help of Dean, got Sam out of the tub, dried, and tucked safely into the warm motel bed, wearing his usual sleeping gear of trackies and a t-shirt.

'Dean…if I'm going to give him anything, it has to be now,' said Jane in desperation. 'Otherwise it could be too late.'

Silence fell between then, Jane's eyes pleading with Dean's, so pleading that he looked away uncomfortably.

'You have to trust me,' Jane said softly. 'It could save his life.'

Dean looked up at her again, his eyes emotional and worried.

'I don't want him to die…but I want to do what's best for him.'

'Then let me give him the injection.'

With a final reluctant glance at his unconscious brother, Dean nodded his head.

'Do it.'

Jane breathed a sigh of relief, and retrieved her needle and bottle of antibiotics.

'You've made the right choice,' she assured Dean, carefully measuring out the correct amount of the substance. With Dean hovering over her shoulder, she carefully inserted the needle into the crook of Sam's right arm, draining the antibiotics into his system.

'All done,' she said brightly, placing the needle back into the first aid kit. 'Excuse me; I need to make a phone call. I'll leave you two alone.'

She slipped out of the room, and Dean pulled up a chair beside Sam, who appeared to be having a nightmare. He reached out, brushing Sam's hair out of his eyes, smiling with relief and worry when Sam's eyes opened.

'Dean?' Sam muttered, his hand searching for his brother.

'Hey Sammy,' said Dean, grasping Sam's hand. 'Welcome back.'

Sam turned his head, his gaze on Dean.

'It's Sam.'

Dean chuckled lightly, but it faded as pain shone onto Sam's face.

'Where's it hurt Sam?' Dean asked. 'We need to fix your injuries, but it's been a hell of a couple of weeks for us, and I'll be damned if I can remember what's wrong with you.'

Sam paused, clenching his eyes shut.

'Everywhere,' he finally moaned. 'But inside…inside my body hurts most. It's aching…burning.'

His eyes were still shut tightly as the pain shot through his body and he convulsed slightly, finally easing, and allowing him to relax. His eyes remained closed, his body went limp, and he slept, his hand still firmly grasping Dean's, unwilling to let go.

Outside the door, Jane moved away from the small crack, satisfied with what she had seen and heard, and pulled out her phone.

'Aaron, it's Jane. I gave it to him. He probably has two to three days max.' She paused. 'Of course it'll be painful. He won't know what hit him.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry if i'm boring you :P**

**here's the latest, hope you enjoy :)**

**thanks to my beta Steff and Laura for ideas.**

**an update will be soon, in the next couple of days, stick round!**

**Nikki**


	28. Sleep Well

**Chapter 28 - Sleep Well**

Dean's gaze didn't move from Sam's still form as Jane quietly entered the room.

'I've got some things to do,' she said softly, picking up her coat. 'I'll be back later.'

'Ok. Thanks…for everything,' he said, looking up, his eyes brimming with sincerity.

Jane acknowledged the look and left. Carefully Dean extracted his hand from Sam's and sat down at the desk, flicking his laptop on. There was no point in sitting around and moping when he could be finding ways to kill that evil bastard of a demon. Certain things still spun around his head in confusion; like how he could've sworn he'd already killed the damn thing with that stone, but obviously it hadn't worked permanently since The Demon was still causing more pain and misery than ever before. He sighed, and began the tedious task of researching. This was normally Sam's job, not his, so he lacked the expertise and patience required.

But he had to do it, to help his brother, to help the innocent people who had suffered because of it…to help himself. This was his life mission, his burden. And he would do anything to achieve it. Anything. He opened Google and paused, unsure of what to type into the search box. They didn't really know what the demon was called. His fingers hovering above the keys, he finally typed in 'fire demon' and hit enter. He groaned in anguish as over 10 pages of results popped up, but remembering why he was doing this, click on the first result.

Dean sighed in boredom as he exited yet another useless, crappy website and headed onto page 6 of the google results. So far all he'd found out was that there was an extremely popular German band whose name translated in English was Fire Demon. Muttering to himself as he clicked out of yet another girl-crazy fan site, and reluctantly clicked the next result. As the page loaded, one of his eyebrows quirked in surprise, and a small smile of triumph emerged brightly on his face, and his eyes widened, letting the information sink in. Displayed on the page was a variety of information about the demon. As Dean scanned through, he paused on a certain part, realising how the demon hadn't died.

"_Although there is no real name for this type of demon, it has been dubbed a 'fire demon', due to the way it kills its victims by pinning them to a ceiling, their stomachs slashed, and then making them burst into flames and burn to death. While some urban legends believe that there is only one of these demons in existence, others have suggested that there are more; just like you can have more than one vampire, or shapeshifter, except are considered rare to find. Myth has also suggested that all of the few fire demons are mentally connected and have the ability to read each others thought, and memories…"_

Dean bit his lip. So he had destroyed a demon…but was it THE demon? Or was he dealing with the real thing now? One thing was sure; he would kill it. He would kill every single fire demon so he could be positive he'd gotten the one that killed his mum. He continued scrolling down the page, his eyes flicking speedily over the words, taking everything in before he froze, his heart beginning to beat faster and faster, his mouth going dry, his head beginning to pound. He'd found something big; something huge. Above the incantation it claimed that if said within 10 metres of a fire demon, it would be destroyed forever. The only thing that deterred him was the fact that the creator of the site made it clear it was an urban legend, and no such thing _really _existed.

'But then again,' Dean snorted to himself. 'These people don't really know how to tell their heads from their asses.'

He wondered if the person had just made it up…or if the incantation really did work. It was worth a shot though; he was desperate for anything.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly and after glancing momentarily out the window at the dark world, lit only by the slivers of light from the room that pushed their way through the overcast and cloudy sky, he began going over the incantation, to memorise it, word by word.

Six hours had passed since he has turned on the computer, his eyes bloodshot and sore, struggling to stay open for much longer.

'I need coffee,' Dean moaned internally.

knew he wouldn't get any; he couldn't leave Sam. He swiveled the chair so it faced his brother, who hadn't moved an inch since he had fallen asleep all those hours ago, and Dean fiddled with his hands, watching a drop of sweat fall down Sam's face. He spotted Jane's first aid kit, and rummaged through it quickly, pulling out a thermometer. He was worried about Sam. If his temp was high, he was taking him to the hospital, no questions asked. He gently slipped the thermometer and waited patiently for the result to come up. After a few minutes he heard the resounding beep, and he sprung forward, the colour from his face draining as he removed the thermometer and checked the reading: 103 degrees.

'That's it,' said Dean, pulling the covers off Sam. 'I'm taking you to the hospital.'

He rushed around the room, gathering anything he felt was necessary to take, before heading towards the door to get the car ready. He flung open the door, jumping slightly when he saw Jane standing outside, who stared at him in surprise, a coffee in each hand.

'I was about to knock,' she said, slightly bewildered. 'Guess you bet me to it.' She spotted the plastic bag full of supplies and quirked her eyebrow. 'What's that?'

'Sam's temperature hit 103,' said Dean, sliding past her and opening the passenger door of the Impala and throwing the bag in the back seat. 'I'm taking him to the hospital.'

'I guess you've had a change of heart.' Jane commented. 'Since hospital was a definite no before.'

'I guess I have,' said Dean, heading back into the room. 'When it comes to my brother, I can change my mind in a flash.'

'Whoa, Dean…slow down,' said Jane, stepping in front of Dean as he rushed around the room. 'I know you're worried, but you need to relax. Take some deep breaths; have some coffee.'

She handed him the Styrofoam cup of warm liquid, and he sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

'Thanks,' he said, having a few gulps of the caffeine-infested contents. He sighed in content. 'Oh man, I needed that.'

He quickly drained the rest of the coffee, crushing the cup in his fist and throwing it into the bin.

'Can I have some help please?' he asked Jane.

'Sure,' she replied, and sculled her drink, her cup joining Dean's in the trash.

While Dean carried Sam's upper body, Jane carried his legs, and slowly and carefully they transported him outside to the car and settled his still sleeping, and possibly unconscious form into the passenger seat. Dean shut the door carefully, before striding around the car to the drivers seat, nonchalantly rubbing his eyes tiredly, as he slid behind the wheel.

'Are you sure you're ok to drive?' asked Jane, her eyes bright and expectant.

'Yeah, I'll be…' his voice faded as his eyes drooped, his head span crazily, his vision blurred and his body went limp. As the darkness came, he forced his eyes open one last time, and through the blurriness, he could see two faces grinning menacingly down at him.

'Sleep well Dean,' came Aaron's voice. 'You'll need it.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh man...i am SO sorry for the wait! i ran into a severe case of writers block...**

**Just to let you know, there's probably about 4 chapters left in this story. :)**

**i hope this updates ok...let me know! reviews people!**

**i'll update this weekend, i have the next chap all written and waiting :)**

**Nikki**


	29. A Hanging Feeling

**Chapter 29 - A Hanging Feeling**

She was watching him; watching his every move, lurking in the shadows with delight. The only source of light was from the small pinpricks that pushed their way through the boards covering the sky light in the middle of the room, giving the room a dungeon feel. Because that's what it basically was; a dungeon. She slid down the wall, sitting tenderly on the cold stone floor, her eyes willing him to wake up. The drug in his coffee had only been minor, and she knew by now it had to have worn off, and it was sheer exhaustion that kept him from opening his eyes. But she still sat patiently, her knees drawn to her chest, watching…and waiting.

Dean moaned, his eyes slowly creaking open, only too be greeted by the dense darkness of the room, and a smell so foul it could only be the rotting flesh of a corpse. He attempted to sit up, to rub his pounding head, but he found his body was still sluggish from the drug, and it didn't help that he was trussed up like a pig ready to cook; his hands and feet tightly lashed together with lengths of rope. The floor he lay on was hard, cold, and damp, sending a slight chill through his body, and as his eyes cleared and he lifted his head to look around, he spotted a figure sitting in the shadows, watching him with glinting eyes. He attempted to call out to them, and it was then that he realised that a piece of thick cloth had been viciously jammed in between his teeth, and tied tightly at the back of his neck, gagging him effectively.

Knowing she had been spotted, Jane gave a sly smile, using the wall as a support as she stood up and moved over to her prisoner, towering over him forebodingly.

'Welcome back Dean,' she said cheerily, and kicked him hard in the gut. He moaned in pain, and curled up as best he could into a ball. 'How are you feeling?'

Dean just gave her a death glare as she laughed at his helplessness.

'What's wrong Dean? Cat got your tongue?'

Dean, using whatever strength he had left, angrily lashed out, clipping the edge of Jane's shin and tripping her over. She immediately scrambled onto her knees, sending an ugly punch to Dean's face, the full force of the blow landing on Dean's already broken nose. He moaned into the thick cloth, as blood began to trickle from his nose once again.

'Well that little stunt got you far,' commented Jane sarcastically. 'I thought you were smart enough to realise your not going anywhere. You've checked your bonds…you know that they're inescapable.'

She grabbed a handful of Dean's hair and yanked his head back, making him look up into her spiteful eyes.

'I bet you're wondering about your brother…and what I possibly could've done to him…aren't you?'

At the mention of his brother, his life, Dean's whole body tensed angrily, his eye's narrowing and sending daggers her way. She just laughed and threw his head back down, heaving herself onto her feet. She headed towards the door, and as her hand rested on the handle, she paused, snapping her fingers as if remembering something.

'Oh how could I forget!' she exclaimed slyly. 'Remember those Antibiotics I gave Sam? Oh well, it was really a type of poison, spreading through him slowly, shutting him down. He had one or two days max when I gave it to him…and since then you spent nearly half a day watching him trying to get better, and now you've slept another half a day away…I'd give him 25 hours, max.'

With a smirk she was out the door, locking it behind her with a heavy bolt. Dean began struggling as the words slowly sank in, desperate to get to his baby brother. That bitch! He continued struggling for a few minutes, before he sank back exhausted and breathless. He hated this; everything was too hard. So hard, he began to think that dying would be better for Sam; at least the pain and agony of all their troubles would drift away.

Jane strolled down the stone corridor casually; her hands sitting relaxed in her pockets, with not a worry in the world. She came to a stop in front of a heavily locked door, and she glanced through the peephole, satisfied with the sight of a still sleeping Sam. By the way he seemed to be tossing and turning in agony, she figured that her assumption was correct; he didn't have much longer. She chuckled, and continued down the hallway.

This was the truth; Sam was dying, and not much could be done about it. But the fitful sleep wasn't from the poison seeping through his body and shutting down his system; he was simply having a nightmare.

Images flashed harshly before his eyes, coming and going in less than a second, but it was still long enough for him to see each image clearly, and they taunted him wickedly.

_There was blood everywhere. A knife protruded from an unmoving body's chest, sinking deep into the flesh. A face was visible, a thin trickle of blood running from their mouth, their eyes open and lifeless. Dean. And beside him, lying in agony on the ground, Sam saw himself, taking his life's last breath, and as he went to sleep for the final time, his hand rested comfortingly in Dean's._

Sam awoke faster than ever before, shooting upright so quick he nearly lost his balance, gasping with such vigor that it was like he hadn't taken a breath for hours. He shivered, instantly cold, and wiped the sweat from his forehead. His whole body shook from the cold, from the nervousness, and from what he knew would happen next. Pain still shot through his body; what from, he didn't know. But it was slowly and surely killing him.

Dean had almost fallen asleep, but was jolted quickly and nastily back to his senses as his door was unlocked and Aaron strode in, followed by two of his merry men, Jacob and Marc. The thin smile of joy on his captor's face was enough to convince Dean that he was up to something, and somehow he knew he'd get hurt in the process. Marc and Jacob moved forward eagerly, picking Dean up and putting him over Marc's shoulder, fireman style. Marc barely broke a sweat from the excess weight.

'_He must be on steroids,' _snorted Dean internally.

Wordlessly they paraded down the hall, and passed Sam's door. Dean picked up on the fact it was heavily bolted immediately; Sam was in there, and he knew it. He struggled hard against Marc's grip, frantic to get to his brother.

'Well ain't that cute,' sneered Aaron. 'Funny how brother's can sense each other.'

They came to a stop outside the next door, Dean still protesting against his currant position, his eye's only set on Sam's door. It was dragged from his sight as they entered the room, shoving Dean up face first against the wall and letting him stand there as they prepared. Dean wobbled unsteadily on his bound feet, feeling slight relief as Jacob came and gripped his arm to support him. The ropes on his hands were sliced away, but Jacob's firm grip kept him from going anywhere. He was turned around, his hands forced high above his head, making his body taught, and chained in place.

He watched uneasily as Jacob and Marc put Brass Knuckles over their fingers, flexing them threateningly. A knife was produced and his shirt cut away, revealing the cuts he had gained throughout this experience. They seemed pleased at some of the scars they had caused. Jacob and Marc began to pummel his already battered body, turning his chest black and blue, causing it to bleed in various places. Some of their well-placed blows were aimed at his face, busting his lip, blackening his eye.

Satisfied with the beaten, bloodied, groggy man in front of them, they released his hands, watching in amusement as he collapsed to the ground, his tattered body willing to take no more. The coldness of the floor was soothing, and he barely noticed as the bonds around his feet were cut loose, his gag removed, and his shoes and socks removed. They gripped under his arms, hauling him back to his feet, and dragged him over to a nearby chair.

Jacob quickly blindfolded him, while Aaron slipped out the door to go get his special guest. Marc dragged another chair over and stood on it, hauling Dean up with him. He re-bound his arms behind him, and grabbed the rope that dangled from the roof, turning the end into a noose and slipping it over Dean's head. It was then Aaron returned, leading an extremely reluctant, sick looking Sam with him.

'Welcome to hell,' he said cheerfully.

'Dea-' Sam began to say, but Aaron clamped his hand over his mouth.

'Remember our deal,' he hissed. 'Not a word until we're gone.'

Dean had alerted to his senses more since the noose was tightened around his neck.

'What are you doing,' he whispered hoarsely.

'Having some fun,' was Aaron's cocky reply.

He watched as Marc pulled the other end of the rope, until Dean was standing flat on his toes, his heels slightly in the air. Jacob moved the chair so Dean stood on the very edge, teetering slightly, and as Marc tied the rope off. He jumped down, satisfied with his work, and dragged the chair to Aaron, who shoved Sam into it and bound him to it tightly.

'Enjoy the show,' he mocked in Sam's ear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another one down, two more to go. I've written the rest it just needs typing...it'll be up in 2 or 3 days :)**

**review, as always**

**Nikki**


	30. Finding Peace

**Chapter 30 - Finding Peace**

Sam watched with mild horror as Aaron and his cronies exited the room, slamming the door behind them. His attention immediately turned to Dean.

'Dean?'

'Sam?' Dean replied weakly and breathlessly.

'Hey man…everything's gunna be ok,' Sam assured him.

'Is that right psychic boy?' snapped Dean, sarcasm dripping from his voice. 'The last time I looked I was standing on my tip toes on the edge of a chair, a noose around my neck, after I've been beaten senseless and I'm at a risk of passing out and hanging myself. But yeah, everything'll be ok.'

'It will be Dean,' Sam said defiantly, hurt by his brother's tone. 'I had a vision…'

Silence fell between them, before Dean muttered: 'I'm sorry Sam. I…I didn't mean to hurt you. Things just aren't looking great right now.'

'It's ok Dean,' Sam replied uncomfortably. 'My vision wasn't exactly promising anyway.'

'Let me guess: We're gunna die?'

Sam was a little taken aback at his brother's bluntness, but after all they had been through, it didn't really surprise him that Dean longed for an end; for a better place. After all, they'd been to hell and back on more than one occasion.

'Yeah,' Sam said, gasping slightly and clutching at his stomach; suppressing a moan from how sick he felt. His vision went fuzzy, and he blinked furiously a few times to try and clear it, but it just got worse. 'And um…' His mouth went dry, and he licked his cracked lips uncomfortably. 'You got stabbed. And I just...died. I dunno how I died…it's like I just keeled over and that was it.'

His insides were set alight, the heat spreading like a wildfire through his body. What was wrong with him? Dean had noticed the unsteadiness in Sam's voice, and though it puzzled him, he pushed it aside; Sam would tell him if something was wrong. Wouldn't he? If he had been able to see though, he would've been instantly concerned by Sam's ghostly pale face, and by the sweat that poured by the bucket load off his face.

'They poisoned you,' Dean said softly. 'And um…I don't really wanna tell you this, but time's running out. But it's ok; I have a plan.'

Total silence met him.

'Sam? Sam!'

But he was too late; Sam's head had already dropped into unconsciousness, his body slumping against the tight ropes that held him. And that was the moment. The moment Dean longed for his brother more than ever; he desperately wanted to see his brother; his only family, who he raised on his own.

It hit him then why they had blindfolded him. Aaron had known Sam wouldn't stay awake long; he had dumped the weight of not knowing what was happening onto Dean's shoulders. Hearing Sam was good…but Dean longed to see him, more than he ever thought he would. It just wasn't the same.

He was still groggy from his beating, and standing on the edge of his feet was beginning to take its toll. He was wobbling more consistently, hanging on by a bare thread. But Sam said he wouldn't die this way. So he'd be damned if he gave up now. Plus, he had a plan. It wasn't a guarantee to work, but it was worth a shot. It could be what saved their asses.  
Hour by hour passed; Sam didn't wake up, and Dean grew weaker. His sanity was slowly slipping away from the constant darkness and not knowing if Sam was ok, and he seriously contemplated just letting go and ending it all.

He'd never considered himself suicidal; funny how your perspective can change. But it was the thought of Sam that always made him more determined, to not let go, to go that extra hour, to see this through. And give them more chance of survival.  
So he balanced for another hour, maybe two. As if he'd count how long this torment went for. As he was right on the brink of exhaustion, on the last strengths of this aching, stressed feet, he heard the door being opened, a slight wave of relief flowing through him. And god he hoped they would let him down.

His prayers were answered as he felt a jerk around his already tender neck as the rope was hacked through, and he teetered off the chair, landing with a thud on the stone floor, which was actually a relief to his weary feet, and he appreciated the coolness that now seeped through him. His blindfold was jerked off; his eyes immediately scanning the bare room for Sam; but he wasn't there.

'As if we'd actually let you see your brother,' scorned Aaron, noticing Dean's glance around the room. 'What fun would that be?'

He pulled Dean back onto his sore feet via a clump of hair, delighted with Dean's wince of pain.

'Surely after what you've been through, a little hair pulling can't hurt.'  
Dean opened his mouth to retort back to Aaron, but a hand was roughly clapped over his mouth, warning him.

'Not a word,' said Aaron in a hushed voice. 'You'll have your say right before I kill you…in about…oh, let's say…4 hours? Then I can watch your worthless brother die seconds later.'

He still held onto the white cloth that had barred Dean's sight all that time, and after motioning to his man that still had his hand clapped firmly on Dean's face to let go, proceeded to tie the cloth as it had been before; shoved between his teeth and knotted harshly behind his head.

'Not a word from you,' taunted The Demon. 'And thank god for that, because whatever you say pierces my ears and gives me a stunning headache.'

Dean's face was frozen into a defiant glare, his eyes never breaking contact with Aaron's. But that just delighted the Demon more.

'I've got a few things that I feel the need to tell you Dean,' began Aaron, resting his hands on Dean's bare shoulders. Dean shrugged him off. 'Some people say I can read minds. And right now, I bet you're wondering if I really am the bastard who killed your mother…since you killed a demon like me not so long ago. But that demon was a copy-cat; a fake, and you wasted the one thing that could kill me on him.'

Aaron laughed inhumanely. 'It's great isn't it? You've screwed up royally Dean. You've doomed the one remaining person in your family…he probably only has a bit over 3 hours left. But that's not important.'

Aaron's eyes wandered over Dean's wounded body, as if admiring the suffering he had caused.

'Is that all sir?' asked Marc.

'Yes, I suppose so,' dismissed Aaron. 'Get him out of my sight. He makes me sick…I don't want to see him until it's time.'

His men nodded their affirmation and began leading Dean away, who was too stunned to do anything but meekly follow behind.

'Oh Dean,' called out Aaron. 'When I escorted young Samuel back to his cell, he started mumbling about his ribs being broken again.' Aaron shrugged. 'He must've re-damaged them when I accidentally kicked him.'

He waited for Dean to explode like he wanted him to do. He wanted his face to go red, for his body to tremble, for him begin to thrash and kick to get away; but it never came. Instead, Dean sent Aaron an almost sympathetic gaze as he was shoved from the room, leaving The Demon was slightly confused, but in awe. Dean Winchester was entirely unpredictable.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up to someone's foot in your gut wasn't exactly the way Sam had imagined it, but the blow-by-blow hit his exhausted body until he finally managed to open his eyelids. He immediately shut his tired lids from the bright lights that shone without mercy into his eyes. As boot hit bone, Sam felt sharp cracks as his ribs were snapped once more, forcing them to begin their healing process all over. He felt someone grasp his arm again and drag him along the rough stone ground, before he found himself in the familiar cell he had occupied earlier that day.

As the door was locked with an echoing clang of metal, he crawled weakly over to the bed, tenderly supporting his ribs, and heaved himself up onto the mattress. It wasn't very soft, but it was better than the solid floor. It was here that he lost consciousness once more, his mind drifting away, the peace of sleep empowering him. It didn't last long. The peace turned into a nightmare, the images of his previous dream flashing before him, as if reminding him of the darkened scenes that would occur; haunting him again.

_Dean. Blood. Knife. Dead._

But he didn't wake up gasping like before; instead, he remained in unconsciousness, the images flashing again and again, repeating over and over. Sam was too weak to open his eyes, to fight the pain, and soon the force of the images plunged him deep into the black abyss. It was there he found a quiet corner, and all his worries simply floated away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They'd made his last couple of hours as uncomfortable as possible. Tied to a wooden post, in a pitch black room, his mouth still silenced by the thick white cloth. All he could do was vacantly gaze into the vast nothingness, and let his thoughts run wild. It's not like he was bored; he was too busy worrying about Sam. _Sam. _Even thinking the name made him cringe. What had he done to his brother? Sam would be traumatised for the rest of his life…if they got out alive.

Right now that was a very big 'if'. And it was _his_ fault. Dean didn't normally believe in blaming a single person; he was more set on 'accidents happen' and 'things go wrong'…but not this time. He had dumped the entire ordeal on himself. It hurt like hell, but it felt so right. And with this burden, he leaned back, resting his head on the post, and endured each hour fading away before him.

Footsteps outside confirmed his destiny was coming; if he didn't get time to do his plan, they were done for. He'd spent the last few hours in the dark going over the plan, again and again, and hoping he would be provided with an opportunity. He didn't try anything stupid as he was cut loose from the post and as Jacob tightened his hands behind him once more. He walked tenderly alongside the burly man, matching his stride, and trying to ignore the shooting pain that went through his legs.

But those 20 oversized steps down the hallway were the most agonizing compared to everything else; just standing outside the door made Dean feel ill. He was afraid of what was inside. His life, and his brothers, was destined to finish in that room. A thought he didn't want to contemplate. Jacob pushed the door open; it seemed like an eternity had passed before it was wide open, inviting him in, to his doom.

Dean's breath hitched in his throat as he finally laid his eyes on Sam, but the sight was too much for him to handle. The pale, weakened man before him looked nothing like his brother…and to make the situation worse, he wasn't moving. He looked dead. Dean licked his dry lips as the gag was removed, and he turned slightly to look at Jacob.

'He's not…' he said hoarsely, his voice barely higher than a whisper.

'Unfortunately, not quite,' was the harsh reply. 'He's just unconscious…but so deep in he won't be coming out anytime soon. Unless Master gives him the antidote, which I doubt.'

'Antidote?' Dean's hopes grew.

Jacob realised his stupid slip up and smacked Dean hard across the head.

'Shut up.'

Dean went quiet anyway, staring at his brother, who looked so peaceful. He was still deep in thought when Aaron and his gang filed in; so deep he didn't even notice their arrival.

'Something on your mind Dean?' asked Aaron, snapping the eldest Winchester back into reality.

'Just thinking about how I'm gunna destroy the asshole who did this too my brother,' was the croaky reply.

'Sorry Dean, did you say something?' mocked Aaron. He laughed. 'I just want this over with. Times up Dean.'

He drew a dagger from his sheath and admired its sharpness.

'Here's how this works,' drawled Aaron. 'You stand there, I stab you, you die. Simple.'

'Please…' whispered Dean, struggling to get the words out of his dry, cracked throat. 'Just let me say goodbye to him.'

'What does it matter…he'll just join you in hell. Tell him there.' Aaron advanced.

'PLEASE,' Dean's voice cracked as he used everything he had left to get his point across.

'Ugh,' scorned Aaron. 'Fine. Hurry up.'

Dean jerked his bound arms away from Jacob, and crouched down beside his brother's head.

'Sam…c'mon Sam. Wake up…please.'

Aaron watched, bored, as Dean continued to coax Sam awake. From his position he couldn't hear what was being said, but quite frankly, he didn't care.

Dean let his breath out in a big whoosh as Sam's eyes cracked open slightly.

'Hey Sammy,' he whispered. 'You can close your eyes…I just wanted to make sure you're ok. Don't worry…I have a plan. But if it doesn't work…I want you to know that…' he paused, unable to say it. 'You know what I mean. But don't worry…I'm sure it won't matter. This will work, I promise.'

Aaron began tapping his foot impatiently as Dean continued whispering something into Sam's ear – he had appeared to have fallen into unconscious again.

'That's enough Winchester. Time's up. For real this time,' said Aaron, yanking Dean and turning him around, so he faced him directly. He frowned, confused at the twinkle that had appeared in Dean's eyes, and the smile that flooded onto his face as he spoke the final words of the Incantation he had found on the net.

Aaron's face fell as he recognized the words; his breath hitched in his throat, choking him. His heart stopped, and his insides were wrenched apart. The world spun as the dagger slipped from his fingers, and the only sound in the room was the clatter of the knife as it came to a rest on the ground. As he clutched at his heart, he lost the strength in his legs, and he dropped to his knees in front of Dean, shocked at what was happening.

'Burn in hell bitch.' Those were the last words he heard as he burst into flames, suffering the torment and death he had set onto other innocents in the past.

Dean's face was dark and unreadable as he watched his life's mission being sent to the depths of hell forever. A black mist arose from the burning remains of an innocent victim who had unfortunately been caught in the middle of terror and violence, and mid-air it exploded spectacularly into millions of pieces, and evaporated into thin air.

Dean snapped out of his trance when he spotted a few purple mists out of the corner of his eye. They were returning to their rightful owners of Jacob, Marc, Joel, Anthony and Jane.

Then it hit him – Sam!

'Sam!' he exclaimed excitedly, turning to his brother. 'We did it! It's really-'

His voice died off. Sam's eyes were slowly closing. He had a content smile on his face, and as he pleaded with his eyes for Dean to let him go, he slowly he slipped away, his soul free, his worries disappearing. And it was here, that moment, that he rejoined his mum and Jess, finding a serene place amongst the clouds.

Sam Winchester found peace.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One more to go. Thankyou for your kind reviews; much appreciated :)**

**so..review again? it's not that hard :) **

**The finale will be up soon...keep an eye out.**

**Nikki**


	31. The Finale

**Disclaimer: **Don't own supernatural, dont own dean, dont own sam. doing this for my own amusement. but we all knew that anyway.

**Warning: **Minor Language.

**Chapter 31 - The Finale**

'Sam!' yelled Dean, horror exploding through his body. He turned to the dazed and confused gang still standing around him in the room.

'Don't just stand there! Help him! My brother is dying! Someone untie me!'

They all stared at him blankly.

'Who are you?' asked Marc.

'Hey! Read my lips…MY BROTHER IS DYING! Untie my fucking hands!'

While Marc shrank back in fright, Jane got the message and picked up the fallen dagger, slicing through Dean's bonds quickly. He ran immediately to Sam, and felt for a pulse. There was none.

'Don't do this to me Sam!' cried out Dean, extremely distressed. He began to perform CPR on his brother, Jane assisting as much as she could, while the others still stood back and watched dumbfounded as they tried to revive the young Winchester.

'C'mon Sam…' Dean begged desperately. 'Just breathe. Don't leave me!'

He continued to pump his brother's chest, pausing only when he noticed that Jane had sat back on her heels, her eyes sad and sympathetic toward him.

'No! NO!' he yelled. 'Keep going-'

He froze – The antidote. He'd forgotten the damn antidote! Praying it hadn't been destroyed with Aaron; Dean stumbled frantically over to the still dazed group of men and began searching them.

'Hey! What are you doing?' protested Jacob as Dean dug his hands into his pockets.

'YES!' screamed Dean, removing a small bottle and needle from the surprised man's jacket. He scrambled back to Sam, bottle in hand, and uncapped the needle. Filling the syringe with the contents of the glass bottle, Dean prayed. "C'mon," he said quietly.

Once the syringe was full of the clear liquid, Dean hurriedly lifted up Sam's arm, placing it on his lap. He pierced his brother's skin with the needle, and then pushed on the syringe's top, until the contents were emptied completely into Sam's still form. Dean waited for what felt like an eternity, watching, hoping for some change, but nothing came. He felt tears burn in the corners of his eyes. He swallowed, and then exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in.

Without hesitation he began compressions again. In his mind he counted. _One Two Three Breathe_ His mouth covered Sam's and Dean filled his brother's lungs with air once again. He watched as his chest rose, and then fell, and then waited to see if Sam would breathe on his own, but again, nothing. He started pushing down again, and mentally counted each push. _Breathe_ Dean administered another breath of air into Sam's mouth. Sweat started to pour profusely down the older hunter's head. He wiped his brow clean, as he continued to stare at Sam's motionless body.

Dean wept internally, his body racked with intense pain, but not physical agony, emotional. Dean continued on relentlessly, hoping with each push, each breath, Sam would wake up. And with each push, each breath, Dean's failed efforts weighed heavily on him, each time it tore apart his inside, his soul slowly shredding.

Dean motioned for Jane to continue the compressions. Dean couldn't physically continue. He let his body fall close to Sam's face, and with one hand brushed Sam's hair off of his forehead.

Dean whispered softly into his brother's ear, 'Sammy, you have to make it through this. Please… I can't… Just do this for me.'

As if Sam was listening to Dean, he gasped for air. Dean, elated, bolted upright, staring at Sam fighting to keep his breathing controlled. Dean hadn't noticed he was squeezing Sam's hand and silently urging his brother on. 'C'mon, Sammy, c'mon… You can do it.'

After a few minutes Sam was breathing at a stable, controlled pace. Dean let out a sigh of relief, but then it quickly faded when he noticed Sam was unresponsive. He was breathing, but he wasn't moving; he hadn't woken up. Dean's reprieve shattered and panic filled his body once more.

'Dammit! Sam!' Dean smacked Sam hard across the face, and then moved his hand underneath Sam's neck, supporting him, and then lightly shook his brother with his free hand. "Sam, c'mon, wake up!"

Jane kneeled beside them in awe, fright overpowering her body. She didn't know what to do, or how to help. She shook her head repeatedly and then remembered her cell phone. She reached into her jean pocket and pulled it out. She quickly dialed 911 and told them the situation. She wasn't sure of were they were, though. She grew impatient while listening to the drone-like voice of the emergency service Rep.

'Just trace the flipping call!' Jane screamed into the receiver. After a few moments of silence the representative told her an emergency crew was dispatched.

Dean, desperate, looked at Jane with tear filled eyes. 'Are they coming?'

She nodded slowly.

Dean lowered his head, and pulled Sam's body up onto his lap. Holding his brother gently he brushed his fingers across Sam's still face. 'They're coming, Sammy, hang on for me.'

Dean shifted his body and leaned his side against the cool stone wall. He never realized how tired he was until his eyes started to close. He fought the darkness that was closing in on his mind. He heard Jane talking to him, and he moved his head over to look at her. His world swirled around and then started to fade. He closed his eyes and succumbed to the darkness, his thoughts lingering on Sammy.

Dean woke up to the annoying sound of something beeping. He sat up quickly and swallowed hard, his throat extremely dry. A nurse came rushing into the room he was laying in. 'You're awake!' she said jovially. 'I'll go get the doctor.'

Dean tried to reply, but he couldn't speak. He noticed a glass of water next to his hospital bed, and gulped the water down. As he set the cup down, a man walked in.

'I'm Dr. Confiado,' the man said, as he flipped through the paper chart in his hands. 'You seem to be recovering well. Your stats look very promising. A bit more rest and I say you should be out of here in no time.'

'Where is my brother?' Dean said, demanding.

The doctor lifted a brow, puzzled. 'The brown haired man you came in with?'

'Yeah,' Dean said; his throat still raw and sore.

The doctor sighed, which Dean took as an immediate bad sign. 'The man you came in here with is in a coma.'

Dean, who was rubbing his throat, paused, frozen. 'Coma…'

The doctor nodded. 'Yes, a slight coma it would appear. The trauma to your brother's body caused him to go into shock, so it appears. Shutting down his body temporarily, that is the easiest way to explain it. We are optimistic that after his body recovers, he will regain consciousness.'

Dean stood there for a moment speechless. 'How optimistic?'

'Only time can really tell,' the doctor looked down at the file in his hands, 'Dean.'

'I need to see him,' Dean demanded.

'Your body needs to rest as well, son. Wait a few hours and I will…'

Dean shook his head, as he bit down on his lip in frustration. 'No. Now.'

The doctor nodded solemnly, and then ordered a nearby nurse to prepare a wheelchair for Dean.

An hour later Dean found himself sitting beside Sam's bedside. Sam looked so peaceful, so calm. Dean squeezed Sam's hand tightly. 'You gotta wake up, man. Just wake up. I need you here… I mean, who else would keep my smartass in check?'

Dean's wounds healed after time. Minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days, and days turned into weeks. Dean was completely healed, and everyday he sat next to his brother, waiting, hoping by some miracle Sam would wake up, and he could see that goofy grin again.

A month flew by, and Dean was growing impatient. While sitting in Sam's hospital room he heard the doctor outside. Dean stood up and yelled for him to come over.

'I thought you said you were optimistic? It has been a month and he still hasn't woken up. How the fuck can you tell me to be optimistic?' Dean found his voice rising unintentionally.

'I know, but like I said, we can't predict coma patients. You are going to have to wait, and only…'

'Time will tell,' Dean said, finishing the doctor's sentence bitterly. 'I've heard the same shit over and over again from you quacks! Now, Sam, he _will_ wake up. You just need to do your fuc—'

Dean's rant was cut off by a loud bleep in the background. His heart dropped in the pit of his stomach, fearful to turn around, thinking that noise could only mean one thing. The doctor shuffled past Dean with a smile. Dean turned around and immediately grinned. There lying in the bed, was Sam, with his eyes open. Dean was ecstatic. He rushed over to his brother and the doctor.

'Sam, you're awake,' Dean said gleefully.

Sam tried to sit up, but he couldn't get his muscles to listen to him. Dean helped him prop himself up. Sam pointed at his throat, and Dean understood. He grabbed a glass of water for him, and handed him the cup. Sam drank the water quickly. He looked at Dean's happy face in confusion.

'Why are you staring at me like that?' Sam said quietly.

'Just your goofy face makes me smile, that's all,' Dean replied.

The doctor wrote in Sam's chart and then interrupted the brothers' reunion. 'Samuel, your numbers are remarkable. I think that in no time you will be up and about. I'll leave your brother here to answer your questions, but I will fill in everything for you in a minute, I need to go check on the patient next door.' He waved and then excited.

'What happened?' Sam asked.

Dean rustled Sam's hair playfully. "Nothing happened, well, nothing I couldn't handle.'

Sam tilted his head, and rolled his eyes. 'And how did the great Dean Winchester handle it this time?'

Dean grinned, and chuckled. He lifted an eyebrow as he spoke, 'Easy, I was optimistic.'

Sam scrunched his face up in confusion. 'What?'

Dean shook his head, still wearing a smile. 'Nothing, all that matters now is that it is over…for good. Now, hurry up and heal, my baby has been itching for me to drive her with your lanky ass in the passengers seat.'

Sam smiled sweetly. Dean felt a wave of relief, happiness, and an emotion he couldn't describe wash over him. It was finally over, and everything was back to normal…for now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You wouldn't believe how much a relief it is for me that this is up. I apologise for the wait, things just haven't been fantastic lately. School is killing me pretty much, and i haven;t had time to write.**

**I wrote a bit of this chap, but my friend Laura wrote the majority of it, following my plot line, because i didn't have the time to do it. Thanks Lo.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, i hope you enjoyed it. Again, apologies for the wait.**

**I'm currantly writing another story, which will be posted when i finish it. it's a flashback, but it's title is unknown. so, if you want, keep an eye out for it :)**

**Thanks again!**

**Nikki**


End file.
